


if you want me, if i'm all that

by fadetomorrow



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 15:51:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11603847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadetomorrow/pseuds/fadetomorrow
Summary: On an unassuming summer's day, Byun Baekhyun hides a cute celebrity in the storage room of the convenience store he works at. The least the world could've done is given him a better outfit than a bright purple vest.





	if you want me, if i'm all that

**Author's Note:**

> for prompt 111. this was fun to write when i didn't want to tear my hair out. that said, enjoy! <3

The drone of the air conditioner over the door is close to lulling Baekhyun to sleep. He slumps over on the counter and watches a middle school girl take too long to decide between the cup ramyeon flavors. On the bright side, she won't care that he looks lifeless, unlike the neighborhood aunties who lecture him about posture and smiling more at customers.

The ding of the sliding doors when she leaves brings a welcome reprieve. Baekhyun takes his phone out from his purple vest, but regrets it when he sees messages from his friends making plans without him. It's his own fault for picking up Saturday evening shifts at the convenience store, but he needs the money for textbooks next semester.

The emptiness of the store taunts him though, clear evidence that everyone is out having fun except for him. He drives the nail in deeper by looking through his feed at the increasing amount of posts from peers out at dinner or pre-gaming before they hit the clubs.

The door dings to signal another customer. Baekhyun doesn't even look up, not until a pair of hands slam on the counter and startle him rigid. The young man in front of him is wearing a mouth mask and has the hood of his sweatshirt up. His eyes look panicked.

_"Do you have a place to hide?"_ he says in Chinese, then shakes his head, trying again in stilted Korean. "No, I mean — do you have a, um."

It's not clear what makes Baekhyun move, maybe the clear desperation on the guy's face that screams "help me" more than "I'm about to rob you", but he takes the stranger by the arm and leads him to the storage room in back. "Is here okay?" he says, and the guy nods gratefully.

"If people come and ask if you've seen me —"

"Let me guess, don't tell them you're here."

The stranger lets out a breath and nods. "Thanks. Really."

Baekhyun shrugs good-naturedly and heads back out. Not two seconds later a group of teenage girls run in, two of them with professional cameras hanging from their neck.

"Did this guy come by?" one of them demands Baekhyun, shoving a photo in his face. The eyes of the man in the photo are familiar.

It's easy to play dumb. "No one's been here for half an hour," he says, sliding onto the stool behind the counter. "Is he an idol or something?"

The girls don't even hear his question. They're already arguing about where to search next and stumble out as quick as they came in. Baekhyun refreshes his feed and pouts at a photo his roommates just posted of them out in Hongdae.

After fifteen minutes go by and three bottles of soju sold to a downtrodden businessman, Baekhyun returns to the back.

"I think the coast is clear?"

The young man looks up from his phone and pockets it as he stands. He's pulled down his mask and Baekhyun lets himself appreciate for a moment how genuinely handsome this guy is, especially since the lighting back here is terrible to begin with. Too handsome to just be an idol.

"Thanks," the guy says, smiling a little. "You really saved my butt there."

Baekhyun shrugs. "Thanks for making my Saturday night not completely boring," he says, then points over his shoulder. "You wanna chill out there? Or feel free to stay here if you need to."

The guy hesitates for a moment, then takes a step forward. "You said it was safe?" Baekhyun nods. "Sure. Someone's picking me up soon anyway."

Baekhyun wheels out a few crates of soft drinks to refill the coolers. He's just emptied one when the guy comes up and picks up the next crate and opens the next cooler, wordlessly helping out.

"You don't have to," Baekhyun says, a little horrified that this probably famous person is doing something as menial as restocking cans of Coke.

The guy just smiles and says, "It's the least I can do."

They work in silence side by side. Near the end, Baekhyun's curiosity gets the best of him. "So, can I ask who you are?"

The guy turns to him. "Oh!" he says, as if embarrassed by his lack of manners. He sticks out his hand. "My name is Zhang Yixing."

Baekhyun takes it, then after a what-the-hell moment says, _"I'm Byun Baekhyun."_

Yixing's eyes widen. "You speak Chinese!"

Baekhyun laughs. "A little. I've taken a few classes." He's been studying it since high school, actually.

"You barely have an accent."

Baekhyun beams, happier than he should be at the compliment. _"You're too kind."_

Before Yixing can respond, someone enters the store. Baekhyun turns to greet them, but the customer makes a beeline for Yixing. Baekhyun is about to panic, ready to jump in front of Yixing like a bodyguard, though he doesn't know where _that_ urge comes from, but Yixing brightens and calls out, "Hyung!"

"Are you okay?" new guy says. He's about Baekhyun's height and dresses like a dad, probably wears sweater vests in the fall. Expensive sweater vests though, if the Rolex on his wrist is real. Yixing nods.

"This is Baekhyun, he saved me from the hoard," Yixing says, and Baekhyun feels a little dumb now, suddenly feeling out of place in his flimsy work outfit while standing next to two people who are wearing clothes and accessories worth more than Baekhyun's entire bank account. It's not something that should matter, and it doesn't _really_ bother him, but it just gets under his skin a little. "Baekhyun, this is my manager — well, my Korea manager — Kim Junmyeon."

Junmyeon's handshake is firm and very manager-like, Baekhyun supposes. "Thanks for the help," he says, rubbing his palms together. "Do you want a photo or something?"

"Hyung." Yixing steps in between and Baekhyun pretends to mind his own business, even though he's strains to hear what Yixing is saying. When he turns back around, that easy smile is there again. "I have to get going, but thanks again for saving me tonight."

"Anytime," Baekhyun says, his eyes straying when a young mom and her son come in. That seems to be Yixing's cue to slip his mask back on and pull his hood up. Baekhyun makes his way behind the register again, watching Yixing lean in while Junmyeon says something into his ear.

Junmyeon leaves first and Yixing stops at the front. "So, maybe I'll see you around?"

It's a nice sentiment, even if it doesn't really mean anything. Baekhyun smiles and raises his hand. "I'll probably be here."

"Good," Yixing says, the corners of his eyes crinkling. _"Good night, Byun Baekhyun."_ He takes off after that and if Baekhyun weren't watching, he'd probably miss how quickly Yixing gets into the van outside and how fast it drives away.

_GROUP CHAT: HOME BASE_  
 **byun baek:** i think i met some famous person tonight  
 **kyungsoo:** you think or you know  
 **chanyeol:** the auntie who heads up neighborhood watch doesn't count  
 **byun baek:** fuck off im serious  
 **jongdae:** pics or it didn't happen

Baekhyun frowns at his phone. Should he have taken a photo? Yixing hadn't looked too happy about it when his manager brought it up.

**byun baek:** have u guys heard of zhang yixing??  
 **jongdae:** who?  
 **byun baek:** guess not  
 **chanyeol:** are you SURE it wasn't neighborhood watch auntie  
 **byun baek:** IM PRETTY SURE CHANYEOL  
 **chanyeol:** defensive  
 **kyungsoo:** zhang yixing is lay  
 **jongdae:** lol baek is not lucky enough to meet lay  
 **chanyeol:** shut the front door this isn't even a good prank

Since two out of three friends are useless, Baekhyun searches the internet for images of Yixing a.k.a. Lay.

**byun baek:** _[image sent]_  
 **byun baek:** yeah that's him  
 **chanyeol:** you're lying  
 **byun baek:** im not!!!  
 **jongdae:** YOU MET LAY?!??  
 **chanyeol:** SHUT  
 **chanyeol:** THE FRONT  
 **chanyeol:** DOOR  
 **kyungsoo:** idiots

Baekhyun browses through a linked wiki page, learning that Lay is Yixing's stage name. He's been in a few major Chinese films and a couple historical dramas. His current project is a joint Chinese-Korean drama set in Seoul.

That explains some things. The few photos on the page show Yixing at a bunch of fancy events. In one of them, he's at a Valentino show sitting next to Fan Bingbing. He looks really good in the photo and Baekhyun may or may not have spent a couple minutes staring at Yixing's bared ankles, the easy way his collar rests open, the stoicness of his expression below the casual, but purposely slicked back hair. The man in this photo is so different from the person who came in earlier.

Jongdae and Chanyeol are blowing up his phone asking what happened, how he met a celebrity when he's supposed to be working his boring job? Baekhyun gives them the cliff notes version, which just incurs more questions.

**jongdae:** u know he's never had a scandal before  
 **byun baek:** ok…?  
 **jongdae:** rumors are he doesn't like women  
 **jongdae:** romantically  
 **jongdae:** not that he's mean to them  
 **chanyeol:** U SHOULD DATE HIM  
 **byun baek:** yeah let me just call him on the number I don't have  
 **chanyeol:** don't give me attitude  
 **chanyeol:** not getting his number is a bad life decision u made  
 **kyungsoo:** I can't believe one of you is studying to become a teacher and shape young minds  
 **kyungsoo:** the future of this country is in shambles  
 **chanyeol:** ♡

Baekhyun sighs and pockets his phone. The idea of dating a celebrity might be fun to fantasize about, but by the end of his shift, he's returned to reality. He's still just someone working part-time at a convenience store, trying to get through college with the hopes of getting a decent job after graduation.

+

A few days ago by, uneventful.

Finals are coming up and Baekhyun isn't looking forward to barely sleeping between studying and his shifts at the store. He's looking at the schedule for the next few weeks, wondering how many days he can come in while still squeezing some hours in at the library.

The automatic doors slide open, but Baekhyun doesn't bother looking up from the sheet, muttering a dull "welcome" as he chews on the end of his pen.

_"Hello,"_ says a familiar voice in Chinese.

Baekhyun's head snaps up and he experiences a bout of deja vu when he finds himself face to face with Yixing. There's no face mask this time, though a black cap is tugged low over his eyes. "It's you. I mean, of course, you can only be you, duh."

Yixing nudges his cap up and laughs, though it's bordering on a giggle. "It is me. You remember."

"Hard to forget a guy who comes in asking if you can hide him."

Yixing taps his fingers on the counter. "Actually, that's why I'm here," he says, and he looks a bit nervous actually. "I was wondering when your shift is over, if you'd like a free dinner as thanks."

Baekhyun blinks. "I — seriously?" He laughs a little. "Is this like candid camera or something? Be honest."

"What does candid camera mean?"

Baekhyun nods knowingly, leaning forward to see if he can spot a cameraman outside the store. "Putting those acting skills into good use."

"Oh." Yixing deflates a little. It's subtle, but Baekhyun catches it. "You know who I am."

"I didn't," Baekhyun says, leaning his hip against the counter. "My friends did and ridiculed me for not knowing. I read your wiki page. You can search me on the internet too to make it even, but the results won't be as exciting."

Yixing's smile returns. "I think it would be better if you told me about yourself over dinner."

Baekhyun straightens. "You're really being serious?"

"It would be good if you said yes," Yixing says. "My schedule is going to be a bit busier soon."

Glancing at the time on his phone, Baekhyun says, "If you can wait 20 minutes, I'll be available."

"I've got the whole night," Yixing says and it takes everything in Baekhyun to not become visibly flustered. He chalks it up to Korean being Yixing's second language, that the flirtatious undertone of his words are just an unintended side-effect.

Yixing buys a banana milk, which is adorable, and goes to pass the time in his car. A nice one from what Baekhyun can see, which isn't much since the windows are heavily tinted. Briefly, he considers texting the guys to let them know about this sudden development, but decides against it. Something makes him want to keep it to himself for now. There'll be plenty of time later for Baekhyun to regale his adventure with an international star.

It's a little past nine when Baekhyun steps out of the store, his bright purple vest left hung up in the back room. Yixing rolls down the window as he walks up and leans against the door. "Where to, hot shot?"

"Hot shot?"

"It's what we call guys like you who drive nice cars and offer free dinners."

"That sounds more like a sugar daddy."

Baekhyun laughs sharp and loud. "You know what a sugar daddy is, but not hot shot. Okay."

Yixing smiles and tilts his head. "Get in."

+

The restaurant Yixing brings them to is in the heart of Apgujeong and has Baekhyun sticking out like a sore thumb in his ripped jeans and a size too big t-shirt. He tries to tell Yixing that maybe someplace more casual would be better, but Yixing won't have any of it, practically dragging Baekhyun out of the passenger seat so the valet can go park the car.

Baekhyun didn't even know what a valet did before this.

It's a Japanese place, judging by the neutral decor, then confirmed by the sushi chefs behind the counter. Baekhyun tries to make himself as small as possible following behind Yixing, walking around the main dining area to a back hallway which he quickly realizes housed the private dining rooms.

"I'm so out of my element," Baekhyun says as he sits down, laughing to dispel his nervousness. "I thought maybe we'd just swing by McDonald's or something, share a 20-piece chicken nugget meal."

"Is it too much?" Yixing says. He glances at the drink list and seems to select something for both of them. "I have a bad habit of spoiling people."

"This really isn't a place broke university students usually go to, that's all." Baekhyun takes a large sip of his water, looking around. "Did they forget the menus?"

"There's no menu," Yixing says, his eyes giving away that he wants to laugh at Baekhyun's naivete. "We eat whatever the chef makes. It's called omakase, but it's all delicious though, I promise."

This really is all too fancy for him. "If this is how you treat a stranger, I'm a little worried about how bad you are with people you're actually close to."

Yixing scratches the back of his neck, a hundred emotions flickering across his face. One moment he's sheepish, then conflicted the next. The way he stares at Baekhyun finally borders on too intense and Baekhyun stops spinning the chopsticks in his fingers, waiting. "My friends and my manager would definitely think I'm insane if they were here but. You don't seem like the malicious or manipulative type."

"I've been told I'm as malicious as a puppy."

Some tension leaves Yixing's shoulders. "I can see it," he says, then sighs, linking his fingers together and setting his hands on the table. "I didn't invite you just to say thank you." He takes another deep breath. "I also did it because… you're cute."

Baekhyun is a bit floored. "Cute."

"Attractive," Yixing tries. "And kind."

Baekhyun is a lot floored. There's been two times in his life when he's been speechless. One of them was when he received the acceptance letter to Seoul National University, the other when his first boyfriend dumped him at the beginning of their date that was supposed to celebrate their 100-day anniversary, citing Baekhyun was too clingy and needy for him to put up with any longer. In all other moments, he's been the bane of Kyungsoo's existence along with Jongdae and Chanyeol, never knowing when to shut up.

"I'm sorry," Yixing says softly, looking off to the side. "I assumed too much and made you uncomfortable."

"No!" Baekhyun blurts out right when the waiter comes back with the sake Yixing ordered. He sits on his hands, avoiding all eye contact while he waits for them to be left alone again. When they are, he says, "I just need to ask one more time — this really isn't staged? A prank, I mean?"

Yixing shakes his head. "That would be cruel. And my manager thinks I'm at the gym right now, though he'll probably figure out I lied when I don't return in the next half hour."

"You lied to your manager so you could ask me out to dinner," Baekhyun says slowly.

Yixing nods.

Baekhyun pinches himself.

"Did you just…?"

"With very good reason," Baekhyun says, still nervous but slowly letting himself believe that this is all genuine. "Things like this happen in dramas, not in real life."

Yixing takes the sake and pours for Baekhyun first. "You think there's a higher chance you're dreaming?" he says, then grins. "You'd dream of me?"

Baekhyun can feel himself blush all the way down past his neck. "That's a very large assumption," he manages.

The food starts coming then, much to Baekhyun's relief. He doesn't even know what they're being served, but each thing he puts in his mouth is more amazing than the last. The sake glass is tiny, but the alcohol is strong and Baekhyun's tolerance weak. His cheeks are flushed and warm by the start of third course and he's giggling too much at everything Yixing says.

_"Tell me how you speak Chinese so well,"_ Yixing says, as Baekhyun drops the most buttery soft piece of fatty tuna into his mouth. His inhibitions are long gone — he moans as he chews.

"I study cognitive science," Baekhyun says, then pauses and repeats in carefully enunciated Chinese: _cognitive science_ , because it's the fanciest vocabulary he knows. "Things like how we learn languages or how memory works. One of the requirements is to know a second language so I took Chinese for a few years."

"Did you study in China?"

Baekhyun nods, glaring suspiciously at his glass when Yixing refills it. "A year and a half in Shanghai."

Yixing rests his chin on his hand. "I can't remember the last time I spent that long in China," he says, the undercurrent of homesickness unmistakable. "Early high school I suppose."

Baekhyun remembers with clarity how lonely he felt sometimes when he was in Shanghai and how it would often hit him like a freight train in moments where he was surrounded by people, packed tight on the subway commute home or out drinking and clubbing with friends after finals. But he had his return flight booked six months in advance, always knowing exactly when that loneliness would stop finding him. He can't imagine what it must be like for Yixing. "When's the last time you were there?"

Yixing shifts his weight, thinking. His foot slides across the floor and bumps into Baekhyun's. An accident, but neither of them move. "A few months ago. Just a few days for Lunar New Year." When Baekhyun frowns in pity, Yixing chuckles a bit. "Don't feel sorry for me. I'm never home because I'm traveling around the world doing things most people never get a chance to do. There are much worse things in life."

The rest of dinner flies by. By the end, Baekhyun can barely move he's so stuffed, but still can't say no to the dessert course which is presented to them as green tea ice cream, but tastes a hundred times better than any Baekhyun has ever had before and he makes it known by moaning appreciatively through each bite, which he only realizes when he catches Yixing looking at him with a slight flush on his cheeks. He chalks it up to the alcohol before he sees Yixing's glass is still mostly full, realizes Yixing still needs to drive after.

"Sorry," he mumbles sheepishly around the spoon still in his mouth. He pulls it out slowly. "It's really good."

Yixing shakes his head. "No, I'm happy you like it. Have as much as you'd like."

Which was tempting, but Baekhyun doesn't because he's really sure he'll explode if he puts anything else in his mouth.

Yixing pays on the way out, but Baekhyun doesn't miss the cost of the meal and keeps silent only because he doesn't want to cause a scene and be an embarrassment. It's only when they're in the safety of Yixing's car that he says, "Please tell me the number she said was a typo."

But Yixing only laughs and pulls away from the curb with a soft, "You're cute."

+

It's past eleven and Baekhyun realizes he hasn't given Yixing the address to his apartment, which means Yixing is taking them somewhere else. After a long day of school and work and still being a bit buzzed, Baekhyun dozes off in the front seat. He wakes to Yixing shaking him gently and takes in his surroundings, noting they're at a lesser visited area of the Han River.

"I didn't realize how tired you'd be," Yixing says, his hand falling to rest on Baekhyun's arm. "I can take you home."

But Baekhyun shakes his head and rubs his eyes, giving Yixing a warm smile. "I haven't been to the river in a while," he says and, feeling brave, latches onto Yixing's arm and puts his head on Yixing's shoulder. "Let's stay for a bit."

He feels Yixing tense for a moment, then relax again. A beat later, Yixing's hand slips into his and Baekhyun can't squash the giddy warmth that's suddenly filled his chest. Suddenly, he bursts out laughing and says, "I'm still 20 percent convinced none of this is real."

"I'm a bit offended that you only think I'm 80% real."

"I didn't mean you, just this situation," Baekhyun says, waving his hand around vaguely. "If someone had shown up earlier today and said, 'Hey, Baekhyun, that really hot celebrity is going to come back tonight and ask you out' I definitely would've thought they were insane."

"You think I'm really hot?"

Baekhyun groans and covers his face. "That's the part you picked up on?"

"Of course," Yixing says, prying Baekhyun's hand away gently.

Since his shallow admission is out in the open, Baekhyun blatantly stares at Yixing, taking in the soft rise of his cheeks, the sharp slope of his jawline, the swell of his bottom lip that Baekhyun suddenly really, really wants to press his own lips to.

"Are you staring at my mouth?" Yixing says.

"You know I am."

"Should I kiss you then?"

"I'm pretty sure I'm going to die if you don't."

Yixing smiles and cups Baekhyun's cheek, tilting his head to the side so their noses don't bump. The way he kisses makes Baekhyun's stomach do flips, starting out gentle and slow, easing Baekhyun into it before revealing how lethal he can be. The first brush of their tongues makes Baekhyun whine under his breath and he leans closer, bunching Yixing's shirt in his hand.

When they pause, Baekhyun is breathing a little heavier and Yixing's lips are spit slick under the gleam of the street lights. He presses forward for another kiss, not ready to stop yet and his body hums when Yixing reciprocates with just as much enthusiasm, a hand dropping down to squeeze Baekhyun's thigh.

Baekhyun gets lost in it all. He never knew kissing could be so good, doesn't know if everyone's he's kissed before were all terrible or Yixing is really just that talented. He's half-hard in his jeans and wishes Yixing's hand on his leg would move just a little bit higher.

Eventually, Yixing pushes him away. In the dim light, he looks undeniably affected and it makes the want in Baekhyun worse. He sits back in the passenger seat and closes his eyes, tries to conjure the image of his scruffy, beer-bellied middle age boss to keep from jumping Yixing right here in this parking lot.

Yixing's phone starts buzzing loudly from where he placed it in the middle console. It's easy to see the caller ID which says: _Manager JM_. Yixing lets it go to voicemail, but it starts ringing again immediately. Sighing, he picks up.

"Hey, hyung."

Baekhyun doesn't actually want to eavesdrop, but it's pretty difficult not to when Junmyeon starts berating Yixing loudly.

_"Where the hell are you? Do you know what time it is?"_

Baekhyun pulls out his own phone, surprised to see it's past midnight. There's also a bunch of unread messages from Chanyeol and Jongdae, asking if he wants to hang out and then a slew of increasingly panicked texts wondering why he hasn't read them.

**byun baek:** sry lost track of time  
 **chanyeol:** WHAT THE FUCK BAEK WE THOUGHT YOU GOT MURDERED  
 **jongdae:** SERIOUSLY YOUR SHIFT ENDED HOURS AGO  
 **kyungsoo:** check your fucking messages baekhyun

The swearing from Kyungsoo and full sentences with correct spelling from the other two means they were genuinely worried. Baekhyun feels bad.

**byun baek:** im fine sorry for not checking in  
 **byun baek:** i'll be back soon

He pockets his phone again right as Yixing hangs up. The mood has done not quite an 180, but Baekhyun is sufficiently turned off and Yixing looks about the same.

"Did I get you in trouble?"

Yixing blinks at him, then smiles and shakes his head. "No, this is my own fault," he says, placing his hand behind Baekhyun's neck. It's heavy, but warm and comforting. "I knew what I was doing."

"I should head home anyway, my roommates are probably wondering where I am."

Yixing nods and starts up the car. Other than giving directions, Baekhyun stays quiet and Yixing doesn't prompt any conversation either. When they pull up in front of Baekhyun's building, Baekhyun undoes his seatbelt but doesn't get out right away.

"I had a good time tonight," he says, wincing at how contrived that sounded. "Thanks for taking me out." He moves to open the door, but Yixing's hand on his arm stops him.

"Are you just going to leave like that?"

"Um."

Yixing holds his phone out. "Can I have your number before you go?"

Yixing wants his number, which means he wants to see Baekhyun again maybe. Baekhyun types it in and saves it under his Chinese name. When he hands the phone back, Yixing takes his wrist and pulls him in sharply right into a kiss, though it's chaste. An innocent goodnight kiss, but it still makes Baekhyun's heart beat just a little faster.

Baekhyun watches from inside the lobby door when Yixing drives away and doesn't head upstairs until the brake lights disappear from view. He stands in front of his own apartment wondering what to even say to his friends, hesitant to tell the truth. Never in a million years had he expected the night to have gone the way it did and, given who Yixing is, he thinks he should be protective of it.

Mind made up, he opens the door.

+

Unsurprisingly, Chanyeol and Jongdae rush out before Baekhyun's even taken his shoes off.

"Thank god you're alive," Chanyeol says, patting Baekhyun down as if to check all of him is there.

"Of course I am," Baekhyun says, gently nudging Chanyeol away. "You're being a little dramatic."

"Dude, you didn't check your messages for almost _four hours_ ," Jongdae says. He looks more pissed than worried. "What the fuck happened?"

"I ran into a friend from high school during my shift," Baekhyun says, slipping past both of them to the kitchen. He needs water. Kyungsoo's sitting at the dining table studying and glares up when Baekhyun walks in. "We went out for dinner and drinks and I lost track of time." It's easier to lie when most of it is truth.

"Who?"

Baekhyun grabs a glass and the water pitcher from the fridge. "Just a guy from my class," he says. "He showed up at the end of my shift so we left right away and I forgot to drop you guys a note." He downs an entire glass in one go, then suddenly realizes how tired he is. Jongdae seems slightly less angry, but Chanyeol still looks like Baekhyun almost lost his life. "Come here, you big softie," he says, gathering Chanyeol in a hug. "I won't make you worry like that again."

It takes a moment, but Chanyeol does hug back, which means he forgives Baekhyun.

"You too, buddy," Baekhyun says, launching himself at Jongdae who resists but it's futile. Baekhyun squeezes his arms tight around him and lays a big smacking kiss on his cheek.

"Dude, come on!" Jongdae whines, craning his head away as much as possible.

Baekhyun saves the very best for last, of course, but before he even gets within five steps, Kyungsoo holds up a hand. "I'm not forgiving you as easily as those two," he says. "And I definitely don't want you to smother me."

That's hardly enough to deter Baekhyun. He charges forward and wrestles his way into Kyungsoo's lap. "I said I'm sorry," he pouts, dropping his head to Kyungsoo's shoulder. "I won't do it again."

Kyungsoo gives a long suffering sigh and rubs the bridge of his nose where the pads of his glasses have left subtle indents. "Don't just say it to make us stop being mad. You better mean it."

Baekhyun makes himself be serious for Kyungsoo. "I do," he says, then quickly has enough seriousness and sits up so he can place a loud, wet kiss on Kyungsoo's cheek too.

Kyungsoo isn't the type to verbally complain, he just blatantly wipes his cheek in disgust after.

"Okay, I'm wiped," Baekhyun says, standing and stretching his arms over his head. "See you in the morning."

After he's washed up and walking back to his room, his phone chirps in his pocket.

**unknown:** good night _bo xian_ ♡

Baekhyun freezes in the hallway and stares at the simple message.

"Why are you smiling so stupid at your phone?"

Startling, Baekhyun turns the screen off and looks up at Jongdae, who's studying him with arms crossed. "Nothing."

"You're the worst liar," Jongdae says, jabbing Baekhyun's shoulder lightly as he walks by. "I don't believe your earlier story either."

"That was the truth!"

"Maybe, but there's also a ton you're not telling us." Jongdae squeezes Baekhyun's shoulder. "I'm just looking out for you. You're the biggest softie out of all of us."

"Okay, dad," Baekhyun mumbles, but he appreciates Jongdae's concern.

In the safety of his room, he takes his phone out again and his dumb grin is back when he re-reads the message. He saves the number under _Yixing_ first, then spends a good five minutes typing and erasing his reply before settling on 'good night' plus a cute sleepy sticker.

Yixing reads it immediately. Baekhyun tosses his phone to the side and dives under his covers, giddy all over again.

+

It's only a few hours before Baekhyun hears from Yixing again. He wakes up to a couple of good morning messages with timestamps way too early for anyone to be up. After he gets ready for the day, Baekhyun sends a selfie of himself smiling big with his eyes closed and a V sign held up by his cheek. The unread flag is still there when he makes it out the door.

And after he gets out of his morning class.

And after lunch with Chanyeol.

It's not until late afternoon when he's studying in a cafe that his phone buzzes with Yixing's name sliding onto the screen. Briefly, Baekhyun thinks about making Yixing wait like he did, but he doesn't have the patience for such things, meaning the only person he'd be torturing is himself.

**yixing:** you're so cute  
 **yixing:** have you had a good day?  
 **yixing:** I just got out of a script reading ㅠㅠ

Baekhyun is so thankful he decided to go to a cafe instead of the library. Here, the overhead music and whirr of the espresso machine drowns out the rapid tapping of his feet on the floor as he tries to contain his glee.

**byun baek:** just at a coffee shop, only had AM classes today  
 **byun baek:** are ur costars nice?  
 **yixing:** yes, everyone is very sweet  
 **yixing:** but mostly thought about when I could see you again

Baekhyun smiles so hard his cheeks hurt.

**byun baek:** u saw me last night  
 **byun baek:** and the selca this morning  
 **yixing:** seeing your face only made it worse  
 **yixing:** my schedule is getting more and more busy and junmyeon is being more watchful  
 **yixing:** I'll find some time to escape  
 **yixing:** keep sending selcas  
 **byun baek:** thought they made it worse  
 **yixing:** I prefer suffering

Baekhyun cannot believe what a big flirt Yixing is, though he hardly wants it to stop. The table he's sitting at is right next to the window and the late afternoon sun is streaming in. Baekhyun easily finds an angle that makes him look absolutely angelic and sends it off.

**yixing:** wow that's unfair  
 **yixing:** I'm angry at myself for telling you to do this  
 **yixing:** you're gorgeous  
 **byun baek:** ur the most excessive flirt I've ever seen  
 **byun baek:** don't stop tho  
 **yixing:** ok gorgeous

Baekhyun puts his phone in his book bag. He's not going to get any studying done at this rate. It's ridiculous that it's barely been 24 hours and he's already reduced to this. Then again, none of his exes have ever been as brazen as Yixing. It's a nice change, though it would've been nice to know he'd be such a sucker for it so he could at least play a little defense.

It takes a few attempts, but Baekhyun does manage to finish reading through material for the next day's class. Whether he'll actually remember it remains to be seen.

He picks up a bento box from the convenience store on the way home and takes another photo, sending it with the caption: _exactly the same as dinner last nite amirite_

Yixing's reply comes as Baekhyun's getting ready for bed. It's a photo of his own from the waist down and he's only in a bathrobe, clearly in a hotel room.

**yixing:** I'm making a whole list of places to take you  
 **byun baek:** ur incorrigible!  
 **byun baek:** u barely even know me!!  
 **yixing:** I had to look up what incorrigible meant  
 **yixing:** it seems negative? I'm making you uncomfortable?

Baekhyun panics. That's not what he meant. He presses the video call button, not really knowing if Yixing would actually pick up, but it's easier to explain verbally than through text. Yixing's face appears on his screen after only a couple of seconds.

"This is a nice surprise," Yixing says, waving cutely. A headband is holding his hair back. His robe is only loosely tied and is revealing a dangerous amount of his chest. Baekhyun stares steadfast at a spot over Yixing's shoulder. He can't afford to be distracted already.

"I'm not uncomfortable!" Baekhyun says in a rush. "I just meant, that is." He messes up his hair. "You're just. Very good at flirting. I'm good too, but you're a different level."

He doesn't expect Yixing to laugh at him but that's what happens. It's as adorable as it was yesterday, the way he curls in on himself and his face scrunches up, the corner of his eyes turning wrinkly. Christ, Baekhyun is smitten.

"That wasn't what I expected," Yixing says, when he finally catches his breath. "I'm too charming?"

Baekhyun wants to deny it, but it's no good. "Disarmingly so," he says, pouting at least to show how unfair it is.

"I would apologize," Yixing says, scratching his cheek absently. "But I wouldn't really mean it."

Baekhyun groans and falls onto his side, burying his face in the bed sheets. Yixing is laughing again and when he peeks out, Yixing is looking back at him fondly. Something about it is actually scary, how infatuated Baekhyun already is and how Yixing seems the same way, but he pushes it down because it's nice to feel like this again.

"You were up early this morning," Baekhyun says, tugging his covers up until they're curled up under his chin.

"I have to be up early again tomorrow," Yixing says, sighing. "My alarm is going off in four hours."

Baekhyun balks. "Why are you still talking to me then? Why did you even pick up my call?"

Yixing chuckles. "That's obvious, isn't it?"

"Don't say it."

"I wanted to see your face."

"Oh my _god_." Baekhyun briefly faceplants into his pillow. "I need to hang up, your flirting is too advanced. And you need to go to bed!"

"Okay, okay." Yixing takes off his headband and runs his hand through his hair. It ends up being stylishly tousled and Baekhyun does his very best to avoid inappropriate thoughts. "I'm glad you called. It's a nice way to end my day."

Baekhyun smiles in agreement and waves at the camera. _"Good night,"_ he says in Chinese.

Yixing laughs sharply and opens his mouth to speak, but hesitates at the last second, shaking his head. "Good night, _bo xian_ ," he ends up saying, giving a small wave of his own before hanging up.

The screen goes black before Baekhyun moves. Even then, it's to throw the covers over his head and flail around for a few seconds. He desperately wants to run out and tell his roommates everything, it almost physically hurts keeping this to himself, but he knows he can't. Not yet, at least, when it's still something so new and fragile and precious. For now, he does what he can, which is wrap himself into a burrito and flail some more.

+

Over the next two weeks, they send each other a lot of texts and photos. Baekhyun's is mostly selfies and interesting things he sees on campus like cute drawings on the windows of cafes or a student art display in one of the buildings. In return, Yixing sends him snapshots of neighborhoods whizzing by from the inside of his van and all the coffee he's drinking pulling 14-hour days. Their schedules rarely match up, replies always sent when the other is preoccupied, except during evenings when they video chat for at least a few minutes until Baekhyun insists Yixing go to sleep when his eyes start to droop and he can't stop yawning.

Chanyeol just thinks Baekhyun's in a good mood all the time and doesn't really dig into why, but Jongdae and Kyungsoo definitely suspect something.

"He's in _too_ good of a mood," Jongdae says to Chanyeol one night while they're huddled around boxes of pizza and fried chicken in their living room. "He won't stop smiling, it's super creepy."

Chanyeol stares at Baekhyun. "He's not wrong."

"So I'm extra happy lately," Baekhyun says, throwing a discarded bone at Jongdae, who ducks easily because Baekhyun's aim is shit even from across a coffee table. "I can't believe you're gonna hold that against me."

"No one said you can't be happy," Kyungsoo says from his spot on the couch, like a civilized person. "It's that we don't know _why_ you're so abnormally happy that's concerning."

"That makes no sense. What bad things even put people in a good mood?"

"Schadenfreude," Kyungsoo says. "There's literally a word for it."

"Hard drugs," says Chanyeol.

"Murder if you're a psychopath," Jongdae offers.

Baekhyun sighs. "I'm not doing drugs _or_ murdering people."

"But something is going on," Jongdae says, quickly going from interrogation mode to whining. "Why won't you tell us?"

"You guys don't tell me everything."

"Yes, we do," Chanyeol says around a mouthful of pizza. There's a stray string of cheese hanging out the corner of his mouth. "The other day I asked you for your opinion on the rash on my—"

_"Thanks, Chanyeol."_

Chanyeol looks proud of himself. Baekhyun picks the cheese off his face and nudges his head in admonishment.

"It just doesn't make any sense," Jongdae says. "If something is making you this disgustingly happy, I don't know why you're also being so elusive about it."

Baekhyun shrugs and tugs at a loose thread on his jeans. "I want to tell you guys, really," he says, perching his chin on the tabletop. He thinks about the 500 times he's wanted to shove his phone in their faces and brag about how amazing and wonderful and cute Yixing is. "Just give me a little longer."

Jongdae stares at him for a long moment, then sighs and says, "Split the last slice?"

Baekhyun lets him have the bigger half.

+

"You have a perfect face."

Baekhyun looks over at his phone as he smoothes out the edges of his face mask. "What?" he says, trying not to move his lips too much.

On the other end, Yixing is lying on his stomach in bed. The drama's production company finally moved him into a studio earlier in the week so he could stop living out of a suitcase. He hasn't said where it is, but Baekhyun is pretty sure it's an expensive neighborhood. "A perfect face," Yixing says, his feet swinging lazily behind him. "When you put on a mask, there's no wrinkles, it just goes on all smooth."

Baekhyun picks up his phone and sits a little straighter, making a V-sign next to his cheek. "I'm a man of many talents."

"I'm not surprised," Yixing says, propping his chin on his hand. He worries his lip, obviously wanting to say something else.

"Out with it."

Yixing is confused. "What?"

"Whatever it is you want to tell me," Baekhyun says. "Just say it." There's a moment when he considers Yixing's hesitation is because it's bad news — maybe Yixing can't talk to him anymore, but he tells himself that's ridiculous.

Yixing rubs the back of his neck, sneaking glances at the screen. He's looking away still when he says, "I have a night off in a couple days."

"That's great!" Baekhyun says, then grumbles as he fixes the mask around his mouth. He speaks more carefully. "You deserve some rest."

Tapping his fingers against his cheek, Yixing says, "Rest wasn't really what I was thinking about."

Baekhyun tilts his head in confusion until the light bulb goes off. _"Oh."_

Yixing waves his hand hurriedly. "I just mean I'd like to see you again if you're free! I didn't mean to imply… anything else."

"Anything else?" Baekhyun says, enjoying when Yixing goes a little red.

"Nothing, forget I said that."

"No, no, I'm curious about what you meant."

By now, Yixing realizes he's being teased and lets out a long suffering sigh, though he's smiling. _"Bo xian."_

Baekhyun snickers, making his mask shift around again. "Ugh, I really shouldn't do these when I'm talking to you."

"Sorry," Yixing says, sounding anything but.

"Are you sure you don't want to rest up though?" Baekhyun says, even though he's actually itching to see Yixing again. "You've been working insane hours."

"I'm sure," Yixing says without a pause. "I've missed you."

There's no other way to explain it: Baekhyun's heart skips a beat. "Stop, you sound pitiful," he says, glad that Yixing can't see him blush. "All right, which day? I'll make sure my schedule's clear."

Today is Tuesday and Yixing has Thursday night off. Baekhyun is supposed to go see a movie with Jongdae and Chanyeol that night, but it won't be a big deal to cancel, though he knows it'll just make them more nosey about what's going on with him.

"I'll pick you up after filming?" Yixing says, starting to yawn.

The things they talk about day to day are so mundane, Baekhyun usually forgets what Yixing does for a living. He actually hasn't looked up Yixing on the internet after their very first meeting, feeling weird and intrusive about it. "Yeah, I'll be home by four."

Baekhyun peels off his face mask and ushers Yixing to bed. Before Yixing hangs up, he just stares at the screen with a small smile, until Baekhyun grows self-conscious. "Is there something still on my face?"

"No, it's perfect," says Yixing. "Good night, _bo xian_."

It's a long time before Baekhyun's heart stops racing for him to fall asleep. Even then, he dreams of a gentle, dimpled smile.

+

It's only because everyone is still on campus that Baekhyun lets Yixing pick him up from his apartment, though he makes sure this time to let them know he won't be replying to any texts for at least the next 12 hours. He's actually a little nervous seeing Yixing in person again after such a long time, but that doesn't keep him from practically running up to Yixing's car when it pulls up.

He's wholly unprepared for how hot Yixing looks when he gets in and actually chokes on his own spit in surprise, spending the first 30 seconds in Yixing's presence coughing uncontrollably.

"Are you okay?" Yixing says, genuine concern all over his face. The same face with its slicked back hair and trendy sunglasses attached to a body wearing a white linen shirt that should be buttoned up way higher than it currently is leading to a pair of sleek gray slacks.

"Great," Baekhyun croaks, blushing from both embarrassment and how he can't look away from Yixing's exposed forearms. His throat burns. "Couldn't be better."

If Yixing notices where Baekhyun's attention is, he doesn't say anything about it.

"We're not going to another fancy restaurant, are we?" Baekhyun says as Yixing pulls onto the main road. He looks down at his own outfit, taking in his jeans and long t-shirt with _SUPREME_ written in large red block letters over the chest.

Yixing leans his elbow on the middle console casually. "I got in trouble with Junmyeon last time for going out without permission," he says, smiling like he's amused by it. "I don't want to make his life harder, so I was thinking simple dinner and movie at my place."

Yixing's place. Baekhyun clears his throat, playing it cool. "Yeah, that works for me."

"Good," Yixing says, shifting his hand over to rest on Baekhyun's arm. "Decide what you want to order for dinner. My treat."

Baekhyun could kiss him.

Just as he expected, Yixing lives in a shiny high-rise in Cheongdam. There's a doorman who bows to them when they walk in and truthfully, this isn't that much different than the Japanese restaurant; Baekhyun still gets that feeling of being out of place.

"You seem tense," Yixing says during the elevator ride to the 25th floor.

"Not used to the environment," Baekhyun says. Nearly all of the elevator's surfaces are reflective, which allows him to sneak more glances at Yixing without being so obvious. Though out of the car, it's even more unbearable. Yixing is leaning against the back wall, hands in his pockets with one hip cocked to the side. His pants are ankle length and no matter what Baekhyun does, his gaze keeps straying down to that small exposed patch of skin. He thinks of that photo of Yixing at the fashion show.

"Don't worry, there's plenty of people in this building who don't look nearly as dashing as I do," Yixing says, catching Baekhyun red-handed. "I've never seen my neighbor wear anything but track suits."

"No one said you looked dashing!" Baekhyun says, staring steadfast at the panel of buttons. "You're awfully full of yourself."

The elevator doors open and Baekhyun steps out first, then halts awkwardly because he has no idea where he's going. Laughing quietly, Yixing comes up behind and takes Baekhyun's hand effortlessly, leading him down the hall.

The studio is cozier than Baekhyun had expected. There are cute flannel slippers set out in the doorway and the whole place smells subtly of vanilla. He follows Yixing to the kitchen and the stack of menus waiting in a drawer.

"Did you decide?"

"Chinese, please," Baekhyun says, grabbing a menu on top.

Yixing smiles and takes his phone out. "I'll have to take you to my hometown and show you real Chinese food," he says as he dials the restaurant. "I hope you can handle spicy things."

Suddenly, Baekhyun's head is filled with images of loud markets and packed restaurants and Yixing's excited face always in front, eager to lead him to the next place he absolutely has to see, the next delicacy he has to try, and he barely sorts himself out quick enough to tell Yixing the dishes he wants.

While they wait for dinner to be delivered, Baekhyun moseys over until he's pressed against Yixing's side and tucked under Yixing's arm and asks about everything else they would do. Yixing lights up and doesn't stop talking until their food arrives.

+

Even though Yixing lives in a studio, it's still an insanely huge one. The bed is a king and there's still plenty of space in the middle of the room to fit a large couch and coffee table. The couch is where Baekhyun assumes they're going to migrate to, but Yixing heads straight for his bed, fluffs up some pillows, and falls right on top, holding his arms out for Baekhyun.

Baekhyun is so glad his assumption was dead wrong. He dives right into the spot next to Yixing and makes like a koala, cuddling up until there's no space left between them. "I thought you promised me dinner and a movie."

"I did," Yixing says, reaching over for the remote and turning on the TV. "I am."

They settle on a channel playing some action film, but it doesn't really matter. Five minutes in, Baekhyun's hand has already untucked Yixing's shirt enough to sneak underneath, openly petting the definite set of abs. It makes him feel very zen.

"Are you even paying attention to the movie?" Yixing says, slipping his hand under Baekhyun's chin to tilt his head up so their eyes meet. "You're so handsy."

"This is the second time I've seen you in person for weeks," Baekhyun says, pushing down the urge to kiss Yixing senseless so he can save _some_ pride. "I can be handsy if I want."

"Didn't know that was the policy after not seeing each other for weeks," Yixing says, his other hand straying down to Baekhyun's ass. "Am I doing it right?"

"I knew you were an ass man," Baekhyun says, wiggling back against Yixing's palm. "What's after the movie? Don't tell me to go home, not when you've spent all night teasing me with your stupid ankles."

Yixing looks over Baekhyun's shoulder at his own feet. "Not the body part I would've predicted for you."

Groaning in frustration, Baekhyun turns the TV off and throws the remote onto the couch. "There's other parts too," he says with a huff, like it pains him to give Yixing the upper hand. "All of you is offensive. I deserve compensation."

"You have such a way with flattery," Yixing says and pulls Baekhyun into his lap. Baekhyun waits for the kissing to start, but it doesn't come and it's torture. "I won't make you go home if we talk first. If you want to go home after we talk, that's fine too."

"Talk fast," Baekhyun says, cupping Yixing's face with both hands. He's so ready for kissing.

"Go out with me," says Yixing simply.

All the air rushes out of Baekhyun's lungs. He's floating. He wants to let out embarrassing, happy noises.

"Please breathe and say something back."

"I'll go out with you," Baekhyun says, a little high pitched and wheezy. "I'm going to go out with you so hard."

Yixing nuzzles Baekhyun's palm. "Okay, you can kiss me now."

Baekhyun does. Enthusiastically so. He kisses Yixing hard enough to press his head into the pillows, though Yixing hardly seems to mind if his tongue teasing at Baekhyun's lips is any indication. After having gone weeks without, the warm, slippery slide of Yixing mouth against his is euphoric and he only stops when his lungs burn and his jaw aches and Yixing's thigh keeps pressing firm against his arousal.

"Touch me," he says, more demand than request, but still room for Yixing to turn him down.

Years from now in the middle of a piazza just outside Florence, an auntie on an European tour group will remark how gentle and sweet Yixing is and, for some reason, Baekhyun will think back to this moment and have to use every ounce of his willpower not to roll his eyes. Yixing flips him like it's nothing, pinning Baekhyun solidly beneath him, and he stares down as if he wants to devour Baekhyun. It wouldn't be the worst way to go.

In seconds, Baekhyun's stripped bare, nothing between him and the cool sheets.

"Hand or mouth?" Yixing says, walking his fingers up the inside of Baekhyun's thigh.

The image of Yixing between his legs is too good. "Your mouth," he says.

To say it's the best head of his entire life is pretty accurate. Yixing has him propped against the pillows and sucks him off like he could do it all night. Baekhyun is a mess almost as soon as it starts, cutoff moans leaving him as Yixing's lips slide down, down, until there's nothing left of Baekhyun to fit. Yixing's arms come up under Baekhyun's thighs, his hands laced together on Baekhyun's abdomen, resting so casually while Baekhyun's control is chipped away with every bob of Yixing's head.

Baekhyun wants to believe he lasts a respectable amount of time. What breaks him is Yixing's hands straying, touching and exploring every inch of Baekhyun's body they can reach. It's so possessive and strikes something deep in him and he barely chokes out a warning before spilling in Yixing's mouth.

Yixing holds Baekhyun's hands and takes everything.

When Baekhyun offers to return the favor, Yixing declines and helps him back into his underwear. It stings a little, but Yixing spoons him from behind and presses his face to the back of Baekhyun's neck.

"I filmed until midnight last night and was up again at four this morning," he says, his arm snug around Baekhyun's waist. "I want you, but I think my body's shutting down."

Now Baekhyun is a little angry they didn't go to bed right after dinner. "You should've said something earlier!" He waits for Yixing to reply, but there's nothing but the deep, even breaths of someone already asleep.

Baekhyun moves only because Yixing is still in his day clothes. He doesn't even have to be that careful stripping him, it would probably take a fog horn to wake Yixing up right now. After, he curls up against Yixing's chest and puts Yixing's arm back over his waist.

He'll rain check until the morning.

+

Yixing beats him to it.

Baekhyun wakes lying on his back and to a hand stroking lazily up and down his chest. It doesn't feel too early, but still early enough that he doesn't know why Yixing is awake. "Sleep more," he mumbles, voice scratchy, and turns on his side, pulling Yixing up behind him.

"I can't," Yixing says, placing butterfly kisses along Baekhyun's shoulder. "I want to touch you."

Baekhyun's mind is too weak and his body too eager. Yixing's hands are possessive again, fingertips ghosting across the sensitive parts of Baekhyun's thighs, his stomach, and flicking over his nipples. That's all it takes to turn his partial morning wood into a full erection. He whines at how Yixing keeps touching him everywhere but his dick.

Pressing a kiss to the side of Baekhyun's neck, Yixing finally rids Baekhyun of his underwear. Only then does Baekhyun realize Yixing is also naked. Stretching over Baekhyun, Yixing opens the drawer of his nightstand. His chest is right over Baekhyun's face and it's impossible to resist touching. Baekhyun doesn't bother trying to and presses his palm to Yixing's abs, feeling how they tighten holding Yixing up. The bottle of lube Yixing grabs is half full and Baekhyun lets his mind wander and fill with images of Yixing in this bed, touching himself and maybe thinking of Baekhyun when he does.

The wet slide of Yixing's cock between his thighs surprises him, but he recovers quickly and stretches out his legs, making the space between tighter. He smiles into the pillow when Yixing groans quietly behind him.

"You look cute, but you're actually the devil," Yixing says, warming up more lube in his palm before wrapping his hand around Baekhyun's cock.

"No comment," Baekhyun says, making a quiet noise in his throat when Yixing's hand starts moving.

Baekhyun's only job is to melt into Yixing's embrace. Yixing's movements are slow, lazy, and Baekhyun is almost relaxed enough to fall back asleep if not for the pleasure pooling deep in his gut with every flick of Yixing's wrist, every drag of Yixing's cock against the most intimate parts of him, but not intimate enough. Next time, Baekhyun resolves, stiffening more in Yixing's hand just thinking about Yixing stretching him open, filling him up.

It's a slow build, but Baekhyun still clutches and pulls at the sheets trying to keep his hips still. He's panting like he's doing all the work instead of just lying there letting Yixing take care of him and that familiar tug comes sooner than he expects.

"Fuck, m'close," he mumbles, reaching back to tangle his fingers in Yixing's hair. Yixing's response is to slow down even more, giving tight, long tugs and letting his hand pull off completely. Baekhyun's never been kept on the edge like this and he can't decide if he actually wants it to stop. Yixing does it over and over and they both watch Baekhyun's cock jerk pitifully in the air each time Yixing lets go.

"You're gorgeous," Yixing says into Baekhyun's ear, kissing the spot just under it. "Beautiful."

After that, Baekhyun is gone. On the next stroke, he seizes up and comes all over the sheets, breath catching as Yixing quickly strokes him through it. It leaves him boneless afterwards and so high on endorphins he'd do anything Yixing asked, but all Yixing says is: "You were wonderful."

Yixing is still hard, his cock hot against Baekhyun's sensitive skin. Baekhyun rolls onto his stomach and shoves a pillow under his hips, displays himself as invitingly as possible.

"Oh, _bo xian_ ," Yixing says, like he's in awe, and Baekhyun whines into the air, his dick already trying to come back to life just from the breathless way Yixing says his name.

"I'm not going to break," Baekhyun says, looking over his shoulder. It's a mistake. Yixing is kneeling beside him and his cock — gorgeous and the perfect shade of pink and curved just slightly toward his stomach — is so hard that Baekhyun is already begging. "Shit, please fuck me, you have to."

"I can't," Yixing says, covering Baekhyun's body with his own. "I didn't have time to buy condoms and Junmyeon would've never looked me in the eye again if I asked him." He slots his cock between Baekhyun's asscheeks, rocking against him lazily. "Do you have any?"

No, because Baekhyun didn't know that they'd get this far or that he'd want Yixing this badly. He shakes his head and lets his legs fall open just enough to let Yixing slide between his thighs again. It's not the real thing, but it's enough to imagine what it'd be like. Yixing's thrusts are strong and confident and make Baekhyun feel used in the best way. It's good that they can't fuck for real — Baekhyun will need at least an entire night to recover if he gets what he wants, which is Yixing banging him six ways from Sunday.

Yixing is quiet until he grows close, soft moans and praises in Chinese spilling from his lips. He finds Baekhyun's hands and presses them into the bed, pinning him down completely as his hips speed up and Baekhyun squeezes his legs tighter together, mumbling Yixing's name back until Yixing spills hot and messy against the back of his thighs.

For a while, there's nothing but the sound of Yixing catching his breath, then Baekhyun feels a trembling kiss pressed behind his neck. Baekhyun is suddenly exhausted and wants to curl up with Yixing again and stay in bed until the sun is high in the sky. But Yixing gets off and comes back with a warm towel, cleaning Baekhyun gently.

"Come back to bed," Baekhyun says, sprawling out on the clean side.

Yixing sits at the edge and squeezes Baekhyun's calf. "I want to," he says, genuinely looking pained about it, "but Junmyeon is picking me up in half an hour."

Baekhyun looks at the clock. "It's only 7:30!"

"I have to be in hair and makeup by 9."

"Call in sick."

Yixing leans down and kisses Baekhyun softly. "Stay as long as you'd like," he says, then stands and stretches. The morning sunlight hits him in all the best ways and it actually makes Baekhyun a little sad that this view of Yixing is here and gone in a matter of seconds.

Baekhyun checks his phone while Yixing showers, wanting to join but not wanting to make Yixing late, then watches the other get dressed. Even in track pants and a t-shirt, Yixing looks handsome. Suddenly, Baekhyun's out of bed, bare feet pattering across the hardwood floor, and launching himself at Yixing to catch him in a back hug.

"Oof, hey."

Baekhyun lets his cheek rest against Yixing's shoulder. "When do I get to see you again?"

Yixing pulls him around and combs his fingers through Baekhyun's hair, probably to make it look less like a tornado went through it. "I'll find time," he says, kissing Baekhyun's forehead. "I won't make you wait as long this time."

Letting Yixing leave is harder than Baekhyun expected. He steals half a dozen more kisses and keeps his arms tight around Yixing until Junmyeon calls twice in a row and Yixing has to pick up to keep him from coming upstairs.

The apartment is uncomfortably quiet once Yixing is gone. Baekhyun strips the bed sheets and leaves them in the hamper for the cleaning lady Yixing says stops by every other day, then goes to take a quick shower. He'll smell like Yixing for the whole day. When he gets out, his phone has new texts on it.

**yixing:** I almost forgot  
 **yixing:** good morning, _bo xian_

Baekhyun doesn't know why his chest hurts so much reading it.

+

It's the tail end of morning rush hour when Baekhyun makes it to the subway. Yixing had offered him taxi fare, but he refused. He stands near the doors so he can lean against them and rest his eyes. There's two girls sitting right next to him whispering excitedly about something they're looking at on one of their phones. When one of them leans back, Baekhyun sees a photo of Yixing on the screen.

"One of the gossip sites says he lives near here," one of them says.

"Really? Let's find out which building."

Something ugly grows in Baekhyun, an irrational possessiveness that is not like him. He pictures disrupting their conversation to say he knows exactly where Yixing lives, knows the color of his closets and what shampoo brand he uses. When they ask how, he imagines replying because they almost fucked, because next time Baekhyun would make sure they would.

He doesn't act on any of it. He pushes that urge down and ignores its existence. The girls get off at the next stop.

It's been two hours since Baekhyun watched Yixing walk out the door. He looks at his phone and Yixing's messages that he still hasn't replied to. He wonders if Yixing made it to hair and makeup in time.

_I miss u_ , is the reply he feels is too stupid to send. He slides his phone back into his pocket and dozes until his stop.

+

On Fridays, Kyungsoo is the only one with a morning class. The rest of them don't have anything until the early afternoon, so Jongdae and Chanyeol are still sleeping when Baekhyun gets home. It's not worth taking a real nap, so he trudges to the kitchen to make a bowl of cereal. He's eating while watching the late morning talk shows when Jongdae ventures out yawning and scratching his bare chest.

"You're here," Jongdae says, sounding very confused. "When did you get here?"

"Fifteen minutes ago."

Jongdae drops into the seat next to him. "Where did you come from?"

"The subway."

Jongdae perches his elbow on the back of the couch and props his head against his hand. "I've never seen you keep a secret this long," he says after staring at Baekhyun through a ramyeon commercial. "Is it a bad secret?"

Baekhyun shakes his head and places his empty bowl on their wobbly scratched up coffee table.

"Why do you look so sad, Byun Baek?"

He has never wanted to tell Jongdae everything more than this moment. Just as he's about to spill the beans, the front door opens to announce Kyungsoo's return. When he comes into the living room, he stares at Baekhyun and Jongdae.

"What's with this mood?" he says, setting his bag in the corner. "Did someone die?"

Jongdae pulls Baekhyun against his side. "Don't kick a puppy when it's already down."

"I don't think that's how the saying goes," Kyungsoo says, taking the other spot next to Baekhyun. "You sounded pretty happy yesterday telling us to not expect to hear from you. What happened?"

Baekhyun bites his lip and gives in. "I'm seeing someone." He pauses to let Kyungsoo and Jongdae react, but they stay silent. "Aren't you guys going to say anything?"

They share a glance above Baekhyun's head. "Well, we already knew that part," Jongdae says. "Is that the secret?"

"Well, yeah," Baekhyun says, confused. "Wait, how did you guys already know?"

Kyungsoo snorts. "Did you think you were being stealthy? We could hear you babbling away every night, unless you've developed a really concerning habit of talking to yourself."

"You eavesdropped on my conversations?"

"No, you're just loud," Kyungsoo says.

"This still doesn't explain why you look so down right now," Jongdae says. "You're sad that you're dating someone?"

"No, I." Baekhyun shrugs. "He just works a lot, long hours and all of that, so we mostly just text. He finally had a night off last night and it was great, but he had to leave early this morning and I don't know I just suddenly felt all — depressed, I guess, not knowing when I can see him again."

Jongdae gives a long sigh. "Man, I can't even bring myself to tease you when you sound like this."

"Seems like you really like him," Kyungsoo says, squeezing Baekhyun's arm.

Which is the problem. When Baekhyun really likes someone, he wants to be around them all the time. In the past, that's always been possible. This thing with Yixing has exposed how badly he handles it when he can't see someone whenever he wants.

Baekhyun buries his face in his hands. "This is so stupid."

"It's not," Kyungsoo says, rubbing Baekhyun's back before patting it twice. "Come on, let's drag Chanyeol out of bed and grab lunch before your classes."

"Yeah, you just need a distraction," Jongdae says, standing and tugging Baekhyun up too. "I'm sure Chanyeol has another skin condition he wants your opinion about."

Baekhyun half groans, half laughs. At least he knows his friends will always pull through when he needs it.

+

Yixing doesn't live up to his words. Another week goes by and every time Baekhyun asks when they can meet again, Yixing says he doesn't know.

Finally, Baekhyun has had enough. That night, when Yixing calls him, the first thing he says after picking up is, "Give me your door code."

"Hello to you too," Yixing says. From the shuffling noises, Baekhyun can tell he's just walked in and is trading his shoes for slippers.

"Hi," Baekhyun says, because he's polite. "I'm not waiting for your schedule anymore. Tell me your door code so I can come over on my own."

"I'm only here to sleep though," Yixing says, setting the phone down in the bathroom. He puts on his headband, the start of his process of removing all the makeup left on his face.

"Then we'll sleep," Baekhyun says, determined. "You said I wouldn't have to wait as long this time and you're only getting busier. It's fine if you don't have time because I'll just come to you."

Yixing finishes washing his face and pats it dry, holding the towel over his mouth as he stares at his phone.

"I'm not backing down from this," Baekhyun says, hoping it comes off more cutely stubborn than controlling.

"Okay," Yixing says finally, a small smile tugging at his lips. "Tell me your birthday, I'll change the code to that."

Baekhyun whoops, punching the air. "Great, I'm coming over tomorrow night."

He sends over his birth date after they hang up and puts lots of emphasis on Yixing changing it before he goes to bed. Yixing sends him a video of him punching in the new code and the door unlocking as proof.

**yixing:** good night, _bo xian_  
 **yixing:** I'll see you tomorrow

That one line is enough to make Baekhyun forget about all his misery missing Yixing this week.

+

**byun baek:** im staying at the boy's place tonight  
 **chanyeol:** use protection!!  
 **byun baek:** its just to sleep!! hes v busy and comes home late  
 **jongdae:** uh huh we believe u  
 **kyungsoo:byun baek:** I refuse to dignify that with an answer goodbye

Baekhyun pulls the overnight bag he brought onto the bed and takes out his charger, plugging his phone in. Then he absolutely takes out a whole box of condoms and places them in the drawer for easy access the next time Yixing doesn't come back already half asleep.

Yixing let him know earlier that he'll be back around his usual time of midnight. There's still a few hours until then so Baekhyun takes out some coursework and lays it all out on the dining table for two, plus some snacks and drinks he picked up at the convenience store around the corner.

He works until eleven, when he starts yawning too much to continue. He's at a good stopping point anyway, so he calls it and gets ready for bed.

Once under the covers, he takes a selfie and sends it to Yixing. Even though he's anxious to see Yixing again, it's not enough to keep him awake when he's warm and comfy in a nice bed. His phone beeps with a notification, but he's already slipping, burrowing into the covers with a content sigh.

When he stirs, it's still dark out and it takes him a second to realize there's someone getting into bed behind him.

"You're back," he mumbles and peeks at the time. 1:40AM. "Did you just get back?"

Yixing smells like face moisturizer. He kisses Baekhyun's neck and lets his mouth stay there. "Mm, go back to sleep."

Baekhyun wonders how early Yixing has to be up again, wants to make Yixing tell him, but it won't make a difference and Yixing needs all the rest he can get anyway. Pulling Yixing's arm tighter around his waist, he closes his eyes.

When he opens them again, it's morning and he's alone. The spot behind him isn't even warm. Baekhyun tells himself last night was still better than not seeing Yixing at all.

+

Yixing's apartment becomes Baekhyun's part-time study cafe. He stays over a few times a week when he doesn't have classes too early the next day. There's more nights when all he sees of Yixing is his shadow when he crawls into bed, but sometimes Yixing returns when Baekhyun is washing up and they get to have that half hour of quiet domesticity.

Baekhyun will sit on the counter, legs swinging idly while Yixing brushes his teeth. After, Yixing will kiss him lazily, the kind of kisses that make the ends of his fingers and toes tingle. On some nights, Yixing will reach his hand into Baekhyun's underwear and jerk him off slow and steady until Baekhyun comes with a quiet gasp and turns into putty in Yixing's arms. Yixing never allows Baekhyun to return the favor, despite how much he kicks up a fuss about it. He thinks about not letting Yixing touch him, but knows he doesn't have that kind of will power.

"Hey," Yixing says one night as they settle in, Baekhyun getting comfortable resting his head on Yixing's chest. "Thank you for doing this, by the way, changing your schedule and always coming over."

"I think the doorman thinks I live here now."

Yixing chuckles and runs his fingers through Baekhyun's hair. "I have something else to tell you, but don't be upset, okay?"

Baekhyun glances up. "All right…"

"Since the drama is going to start airing soon, I have to go do promotions in China next week."

"For how long?"

"Just a few days," Yixing says, trailing his hand down Baekhyun's arm until he can thread their fingers together. "But I probably won't have time to call or text. They booked everything back to back so I could return to filming as soon as possible."

Baekhyun is upset, but not for the reason Yixing is probably expecting. "You're going to collapse from exhaustion one of these days."

"I sleep too well when you're here for that."

Grumbling, Baekhyun drapes an arm and leg over Yixing's body. "Your flattery won't work on me this time." He closes his eyes, then feels Yixing kiss his forehead.

"You're cute when you worry," Yixing says, winding his arms around Baekhyun. "I'll be fine."

Baekhyun tries his best to believe it.

+

The timing of Yixing's trip works out in Baekhyun's favor. It's finals week and knowing Yixing won't be a distraction helps him focus. He still goes to Yixing's apartment, only because he's gotten used to studying there. Also, it's much quieter than his own place or even the library. Finals also mean he doesn't really have time to miss Yixing and soon he's walking out of his last exam to find a message from Yixing to say he just landed and doesn't have anything planned for the rest of the day.

Baekhyun grins and backtracks, heading the other way to the subway station.

+

Yixing's not home yet when Baekhyun gets there which is perfect. He thinks waiting naked in bed is too tacky, but wearing nothing but a bathrobe should be great.

The melodic chirps of the door code being entered sound right as Baekhyun cinches the tie around his waist, making sure most of his chest is visible. He rushes over to the door and says as soon as it opens, "Welcome back, sexy."

Yixing's face is not one of pleasant surprise. Instead he's wincing and covering his face, which Baekhyun doesn't understand until he sees Junmyeon right behind him.

"Oh my god," Baekhyun chokes out, then darts into the bathroom and locks the door behind him.

"What the fuck was that?" he hears Junmyeon say, very obviously pissed off, then the sounds of Yixing trying to calm him. "You're sleeping with another guy?"

"I — yes, technically. I'm seeing him, we're together."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No?"

"Is he just sleeping with you for money?" Junmyeon bangs on the bathroom door and Baekhyun backs up as far as possible. "Are you just fucking him because he's rich?"

"Hyung, don't talk to him like that!" Yixing says, now sounding just as angry. "I knew you wouldn't like it when you found out, but I didn't think you'd act like _this_. You need to leave."

"What?"

"Get _out_. I'll talk to you when you've stopped being an asshole."

There's some scuffling, then the door being slammed shut. Baekhyun stays frozen in place until Yixing's voice calls through.

"Are you okay? He's gone."

Slowly, Baekhyun opens the door just enough to peek out. Yixing is right there, his eyebrows scrunched up in concern.

"I'm sorry about that," Yixing says, rubbing his face. "I don't even want to make an excuse for him, he was offensive and out of line."

Baekhyun opens the door the rest of the way. "He was really angry."

Yixing steps forward and hugs Baekhyun tightly. "He shouldn't have been, not like that."

"You were really angry too," Baekhyun says, muffled in Yixing's shoulder.

"Because he said terrible things to you." Yixing pulls away and takes Baekhyun's hand, leading him to cuddle on the sofa. "I'm really sorry he said that about you."

Baekhyun looks up and kisses Yixing's cheek. "Stop apologizing, you're not responsible for him."

Yixing smiles and presses his lips to Baekhyun's a few times. "All right," he says, rubbing Baekhyun's arm. "Are you hungry? Should we order something?"

On cue, Baekhyun's stomach rumbles and they both laugh. It's not the mood Baekhyun thought they'd have at this point, but after listening to that argument, some comfort food would be good.

They order noodles and dumplings and play footsie under the dining table while they eat. Yixing insists on feeding Baekhyun the dumplings, which Baekhyun hardly puts up a fight about, squirming happily in his chair each time.

Yixing asks about Baekhyun's classes and Baekhyun goes into a long spiel about his exams and which ones he thinks he aced and which ones he for sure bombed.

"I'm sure you didn't," Yixing says, clearing the table. "You're very smart."

"Correct answer."

Yixing goes to change into more comfortable clothing, but Baekhyun intercepts when he's stripped down to his boxers. "Don't bother," he says, taking the pair of sweats from Yixing's hands. "Whatever you put on is just going to come off later anyway."

"By that logic," Yixing says, tugging on one end of the band keeping Baekhyun's robe closed, "we should just be naked from the start."

"You're very smart too," Baekhyun says right before he kisses Yixing.

Between that kiss and the next, Yixing has already loosened the tie enough for the robe to fall off Baekhyun's shoulders. Yixing takes advantage right away, placing soft, practically worshipping kisses along Baekhyun's clavicle. Baekhyun is completely naked soon after and pressed against the wall with Yixing sliding to his knees in front of him. He thinks back to the time when Yixing sucked him off so good he practically forgot his name after, wondering if the same was going to happen again, but Yixing spins him around and _oh_.

The sound that leaves Baekhyun's throat when Yixing's tongue flicks over his hole is needy and vulnerable, but very obviously affects Yixing if the responding groan is any indication. Yixing does not bother teasing Baekhyun, sliding his tongue inside as soon as Baekhyun is wet enough, and god, Baekhyun is not ready for any of this even as he arches back to get Yixing deeper.

The noises Yixing's mouth makes against him are filthy and get Baekhyun hard in record time. He takes himself in his hand and gives a few tugs, whining when Yixing spreads him more to push in deeper.

"Fuck, I'm going to come if you don't stop," Baekhyun says, breath hitching when Yixing takes a break and drags the flat of his tongue all the way up from his balls to tailbone, pressing a kiss there before pulling away.

"You don't want to come like this?" Yixing says, rubbing a finger over Baekhyun's hole. "You sound like you're enjoying yourself."

It takes all of his will power, but Baekhyun pushes Yixing away and turns back around. The sight of Yixing on his knees, his lips red and shiny, makes Baekhyun's cock jerk between them and Yixing laughs a little. "Eager, are we?"

"Shut up," Baekhyun says, pulling Yixing up. "You're going to fuck me. I've never waited this long for anyone before."

Yixing laughs again and winds his arms around Baekhyun's waist, his own erection pressing into Baekhyun's hip. Finally, Baekhyun is going to get that in him. "Would you find it sexy if I carried you to bed right now?"

Arousal zips down Baekhyun's spine. "Oh my god, yes."

They easily manage to get Baekhyun's legs around Yixing's waist and Baekhyun is over the moon, distracting Yixing with kisses on the short walk across the studio. "You're going to make me run into something," Yixing says, grinning against Baekhyun's mouth. "I don't want to drop you."

Baekhyun runs his hands down Yixing's biceps. "Like these would ever drop me," he says, appreciating how they flex shifting him a little higher. "God, you're so hot."

"I'm already going to fuck you," Yixing says and the inappropriate word sounds so good coming from him. "You don't need to butter me up."

Yixing drops Baekhyun onto the mattress and gets rid of his underwear. Before he crawls onto the bed, Baekhyun scrambles over to the nightstand and grabs the lube and condoms he placed there weeks ago.

"Are you expecting us to go through the entire box?" Yixing says, sitting on the edge and watching Baekhyun pull out a handful at once.

"It's good to be over-prepared," Baekhyun says, swinging over Yixing's lap. He curls his fingers around Yixing's cock and gives it a few tugs, enjoying too much the way all of Yixing's attention is on him, watching him fondly even as the swipe of Baekhyun's thumb over the tip makes him suck in a breath and bite his bottom lip. He knows since he's already waited this long, he should be able to wait another five minutes, but he really can't. He tears open a condom and rolls it onto Yixing with practiced ease. "I'm going to ride you."

"Can I finger you first?"

Baekhyun chokes and crumples against Yixing at the image and the easy way Yixing just allowed those words to slip out. "Fuck," he breathes. "Yeah, okay. But hurry up."

Yixing lies back and brings Baekhyun with him. "Relax," he says, which is impossible for Baekhyun at this point but he tries anyway, burying his face against Yixing's neck, startling a little when Yixing jerks away. "Sorry, parts of my neck are ticklish."

Baekhyun lifts his head and shoots Yixing a little grin.

"Don't take advantage of that knowledge," Yixing says, and presses cold, slick fingers between Baekhyun's cheeks. Which is a pretty good diversion tactic. To start out he only pushes one in, but at Baekhyun's whining quickly adds another. The stretch is nice and easy and soon Baekhyun is rocking back, braced on all fours above Yixing.

When Baekhyun takes a moment to open his eyes, he's unprepared for the way Yixing is looking at him, almost reverent. "What?" he mumbles, avoiding Yixing's gaze.

For a moment, Yixing looks like he's going to give a real answer, but he just shakes his head and lets his fingers slip out. "Ready?"

"I was born ready for your dick."

Yixing's mouth twists. "That was a little much."

"Yeah, I know," Baekhyun says, grabbing the lube and slicking Yixing's cock. "But I don't regret it." He goes slow and steady, moaning in something like relief when he's finally fully seated on Yixing's length. " _Fuck_ , that's so good, you're perfect."

There's tiny tells that Yixing is barely controlling himself, like the way his brow furrows and how his abdomen tenses up each time Baekhyun circles his hips. It comforts Baekhyun to know that he isn't the only one so affected, but also provides ample opportunity for him to torture Yixing a little bit more, squeezing around him and moaning just a little bit louder than he normally would feeling how deep Yixing is.

_"Bo xian."_ Yixing's tone is all warning and Baekhyun grins, his tongue peeking out the corner of his mouth.

"Yeah," Baekhyun pants and lifts his hips until Yixing is barely in him, then drops them all the way. Both he and Yixing moan and Baekhyun takes that as a sign to speed up.

They don't talk. The only sounds between them are the gasps and moans they can't hold back and the slap of Baekhyun's skin against Yixing's hips. It becomes more hurried than Baekhyun wants it to be, but it's too good for him to make it last. Only when his thighs start to burn does he slow down, but that's when Yixing pulls out and pushes Baekhyun onto his back, sliding right back in without missing a beat. Baekhyun's eyes roll back when Yixing starts fucking him with sharp, heavy thrusts, each one grazing his prostate at just the right angle.

The touch of Yixing's hand on Baekhyun's cock forces a too loud moan from him. He covers his mouth, but Yixing is right there pushing it away again.

"I want to hear you," Yixing says. A sheen of sweat covers him, makes the light from the setting sun stick to him in golden hues and Baekhyun can't handle it, any of it. He moans Yixing's name in between moments of begging to be fucked harder and Yixing gives everything he asks for.

When Baekhyun comes, his orgasm is ripped from him. His legs tighten around Yixing's waist like a vice and he shudders through every spurt of his cock, prolonged by the way Yixing grinds into him. Yixing chases his own orgasm the moment Baekhyun's grip loosens, making Baekhyun's entire body jerk in the aftershocks. He bears with the sensitivity and it pays off when Yixing snaps his hips and comes with a deep groan, the warmth of it pleasing.

The seconds after stretch on but Baekhyun doesn't know how long they lie there in silence, breaths heaving like they've just sprinted 100 meters. Finally, Yixing shifts to clean up, but Baekhyun whines low in his throat and hooks his feet behind Yixing' back, keeping him in just a little bit longer, not quite ready to end the moment. Eventually, they're too gross for Baekhyun to ignore and he lets Yixing coax them apart with gentle kisses and a reassuring squeeze to Baekhyun's waist.

Coming down from the high hits Baekhyun hard. He listens to Yixing in the bathroom, the sound of the faucet turning on and off. The anger of Junmyeon's words come back and Baekhyun watches wordlessly while Yixing cleans him off, wondering if this is going to be the first and last time he'll get to be together with Yixing like this, or at all. He doesn't voice his worries, doesn't want to trouble Yixing especially when he looks so happy walking back to crawl into bed and pull Baekhyun to him.

"Was it everything you dreamed of?"

Baekhyun hugs Yixing tight. "Yeah, it was," he says, meaning every word.

Yixing tries to catch his eye. "You okay?"

Baekhyun forces a smile and nods. "Your impressive skills took a lot out of me, I guess," he says, pulling the sheets up to their shoulders. Yixing rolls his eyes.

"Are you going to bed already?" Yixing says, sliding his arm under Baekhyun's head. "The sun hasn't even set yet."

Baekhyun runs his fingers up and down Yixing's spine slowly. "I know you haven't slept enough still," he says. "I'm making you get some real rest."

"What a cute boyfriend," Yixing says, kissing the top of Baekhyun's head.

Soon, Yixing's breathing evens out, though Baekhyun stays wide awake. He pulls back a little and studies Yixing's face, memorizing every little detail, even the way his eyelids twitch when he starts to dream. Hours later, when Baekhyun finally succumbs to sleep, he hopes this time Yixing will still be there when he wakes.

+

The drama Yixing is in premieres the next week. Baekhyun knew it was happening soon, but only finds out when he comes back from a shift at the convenience store to discover Chanyeol and Jongdae watching the second episode while sharing a large pot of ramyeon between them.

When Yixing appears in the scene, Baekhyun stares and allows himself, just for a moment in weakness, to imagine that Yixing is talking to him.

"I didn't know you liked dramas so much."

Baekhyun sucks in a breath and gets a hold of himself, looking over at Kyungsoo.

"Got something on your mind?"

The Morning After, Yixing was still there and Baekhyun woke up to him trying to have a hushed phone call in the corner. It didn't take much for Baekhyun to piece together Junmyeon on the other end, both from the random words he caught and the agitation in Yixing's tense shoulders. He had pretended to still be asleep when Yixing hung up and didn't move even when Yixing called his name softly and kissed his cheek goodbye before he left.

This whole time, Baekhyun could ignore the different life Yixing has because it wasn't ever in his face. Now with it literally in front of him, the doubt that had been licking at his heels finally catches up. He doesn't know what shows on his face, but Kyungsoo suddenly grabs and takes him to his room.

"Talk," Kyungsoo says after depositing Baekhyun on his bed, but his tone is warm. "You look like you're about to have a panic attack."

"I like him so much," Baekhyun blurts out because he doesn't even know where to start, how to sift through the ugly mess of feelings he doesn't want. "But I don't think he sees how different we are and I'm just not good enough, I'm a liability."

"I literally do not want to hear anything about how you're not good enough much less a liability," Kyungsoo says, holding Baekhyun's hand in a rare show of affection. "What happened?"

"He got in trouble for seeing me," Baekhyun says, staring at the floor. "I don't think it's going to work out."

"You sound so unlike yourself."

"I'm just a normal person!" Baekhyun says, frustrated that he can't tell Kyungsoo everything. "I don't know how to do this."

Kyungsoo sighs and rubs Baekhyun's back. "Look, whoever this guy is, when you're not worrying yourself to death — which is weird by the way — he makes you really happy. Disgustingly happy. If you're not meant to work out, then let it be because you're not compatible anymore. Don't make things end because you've convinced yourself it's not 'meant to be' or something stupid like that."

Baekhyun leans in and hides his face in Kyungsoo's shoulder.

"Did you hear me?"

Nodding, Baekhyun squeezes Kyungsoo's hand. "Thanks."

"Okay, now hurry up and change out of your clothes. You smell like hot dogs."

Baekhyun laughs and rubs at his eyes, glad that they're both pretending he wasn't two seconds away from bawling all over Kyungsoo's shoulder. "It's my natural scent."

"You're disgusting," Kyungsoo says. "I'm going to order jjajangmyeon, you want some?"

Baekhyun's stomach growls. "Get sweet and sour pork too."

"Ridiculous," Kyungsoo says on his way out. "I'm making you pay for barbecue next time."

Ultimately, Baekhyun does change out of his clothes because he smelled his sleeve and Kyungsoo wasn't wrong with the hot dog comment. His phone chimes with a new message from Yixing, a rare one these days given how his filming schedule has intensified even more. In the beginning, Yixing never sent photos of himself, but lately a few have been cropping up. This time, it's a photo someone else took of him napping in the van, his mouth hanging open.

**yixing:** 1\. see? I'm resting  
 **yixing:** 2\. tell me how attractive I am

It's hard to comprehend how he ever thought he could give Yixing up.

+

The first week ratings of Yixing's dramas are so-so, but they increase steadily with each episode. It also means Yixing's schedule is just him living on the film set, literally, trying to finish scenes that are supposed to air the very next week.

Most days, all Baekhyun gets is a good morning, though it may come anytime between 4am and noon. He still diligently sends updates through his day, though with classes not in session, is mostly running commentary of weird customers that come through the convenience store. Yixing never responds to them directly, but he assumes they're still entertaining to the reader.

There's a stretch of two days when Baekhyun doesn't hear anything from Yixing and as worried as he is, he doesn't want to call and risk someone else picking up the phone. In his desperation, he turns to the internet, searching for news of filming and finds posts on forums from Yixing's fans complaining about how much he's been working and how he hasn't slept for over 24 hours.

**byun baek:** r u ok??  
 **byun baek:** you've been sleeping right???

His messages go unanswered, so he does the next best thing which is to pack his overnight bag again and hope Yixing shows up at his studio.

Yixing's place seems extra quiet when he steps in, like it knows its owner hasn't been around for days. Baekhyun stocks the kitchen with some packs of ramyeon and cans of coke in the fridge. There's nothing to do since classes are out, so he's planning on marathoning a bunch of TV shows he put to the side since he met Yixing and had to spend the rest of his studying.

A day and a half goes by before he hears someone opening the door. It's past midnight, but he hurries over, hoping it's just Yixing. He's not ready to face Junmyeon again, even though Yixing told him a while ago that he made things clear with his manager that his relationship with Baekhyun was real.

The familiar sight of Yixing's hair makes Baekhyun breathe a sigh of relief, though it's short-lived when he sees how sluggish Yixing's movements are. He rushes forward and helps Yixing inside, though it seems Yixing doesn't even realize he's there.

_"Bo xian?"_ Yixing mumbles eventually, squinting.

"Yeah, it's me," Baekhyun says, leading Yixing to the bed. Yixing lies down and doesn't even fuss when Baekhyun goes about stripping him down to his underwear. "Go to sleep." There's still a faint layer of makeup on him, so Baekhyun heads to the bathroom to grab a wipe. By the time he gets back, Yixing is deep asleep and doesn't even stir when Baekhyun gently cleans his face.

Baekhyun turns off the lights and crawls into bed, spooning Yixing from behind. He knows Yixing will be up again in a few hours, his body somehow knowing when he needs to be awake, but until then Baekhyun will make sure nothing disturbs him.

+

When Baekhyun wakes, he smells food. Sitting up, the bed is empty, but he looks over to find Yixing in the kitchen, back to him as he stands over the stove. It's just after 8 in the morning.

Part of Baekhyun thinks he's hallucinating. He walks over with quiet, tentative steps and doesn't know what to think when reaches out to touch Yixing's back and his palm meets solid flesh. "Are you actually here?" he says as he hugs Yixing from behind.

"Good morning," Yixing says, twisting himself a little so he can kiss the top of Baekhyun's head. Then he turns back to the eggs he's scrambling while keeping an eye on the spam frying in the pan next to it. The small rice cooker in the corner chimes to say it's done. "Hungry?"

"Very," Baekhyun says, perching his chin on Yixing's shoulder. He thinks about how long it's been since they've started dating and finally he's able to have a normal morning with Yixing. It took a while, but better late than never.

"Good," Yixing says, switching the stove off and grabbing some plates. "I'll have breakfast ready for you soon."

"You mean us," Baekhyun says, poking Yixing in the side.

Yixing pauses just long enough for Baekhyun to realize he didn't misspeak. "Junmyeon's going to be here in 20 minutes," he says quietly, like he knows how much it's going to upset Baekhyun.

"You can't even stay an extra 15 minutes to have breakfast together?" Baekhyun says, pulling away. "Tell Junmyeon to wait downstairs."

"Rush hour's already bad," Yixing says, setting out the simple breakfast on the table. "I have to be on set by ten."

"They can wait a stupid fifteen minutes!" Baekhyun says, grabbing Yixing's arm. "I've haven't seen you in over a week and all I've gotten for texts is just a good morning every day. I deserve a little time with you!"

Yixing looks as exhausted as he did last night when he came in. He cups Baekhyun's face and brushes his thumb over the rise of Baekhyun's cheekbone. "I'm sorry," he says, which isn't what Baekhyun wants to hear. "It'll only be like this for a little while longer. It's not just me, everyone on set is pulling really long hours."

As selfish as it is, he doesn't care about the rest of the staff. "I'm just asking for breakfast together," Baekhyun says, but he knows he's already lost. "Do you even know how much I miss you?" He hates this too, having to put so many of his feelings out into the open for such a small thing.

Yixing breathes in slowly, but all he says is, "I have to finish getting ready."

Baekhyun presses his lips together and jerks away from Yixing, getting back into bed and tugging the sheet over his head. He doesn't care that he's being childish, but it's either this or becoming more upset in front of Yixing.

A bit later, Yixing pulls the sheet back and combs his fingers through Baekhyun's hair. "Eat before the food gets cold." Baekhyun expects him to leave, but he doesn't and it's a punch to the gut what he says next. "You should go home, too, I think. I'm not going to be here a lot until filming ends."

"Whatever," Baekhyun forces out. "You're going to be late."

Yixing sighs and gets up, leaving Baekhyun to continue sulking. He's become accustomed to the sounds of Yixing getting ready for work, knows when he's grabbing his phone and when he's putting on his shoes. The door handle turns, but Yixing doesn't push it open. "I do know," he says. "I miss you too."

And then Baekhyun is alone again.

+

Baekhyun is not good at fights and he can't really tell if he and Yixing are actually in one. Yixing still texts him good morning and sometimes good night, but Baekhyun hasn't sent back a single thing.

Jongdae and Chanyeol have started watching Yixing's drama religiously and talk about it so much that Baekhyun's started to avoid them. He can tell Kyungsoo knows something is up, but hasn't asked about it yet, though Baekhyun hardly gives him an opening, opting to spend his days picking up shifts at the store, then comes back and locks himself in his room.

The messages Yixing sends him one morning are different.

**yixing:** we're filming near your work today  
 **yixing:** can you come by?  
 **yixing:** just tell me when, I'll find an excuse to take a break

Baekhyun wants to keep being stubborn, but it's the sight of his entire screen filled up with messages from Yixing without a single reply that guilts him into it.

**byun baek:** ok  
 **byun baek:** I have a shift at noon

Yixing sends him the location. He heads out half an hour early and texts Yixing when he's a couple stops away on the subway. 

A portion of a neighborhood street has been sectioned off and it's obvious a film crew is there, large cameras on jibs and dolly tracks laid out. There doesn't seem to be that much going on, so Baekhyun assumes everyone's already on break. He's expecting someone to yell at him for trespassing, but he's able to get quite close, enough for Junmyeon to spot him and call out his name.

He doesn't really know what to do, still wary of the guy, but shuffles forward when he's waved over.

"He's in the car," Junmyeon says, pointing to a black heavily tinted van parked on the corner. "Break's ending in fifteen minutes."

Baekhyun nods in thanks and tries not to look out of place, but no one's paying attention to him anyway. The van door opens right as Baekhyun gets there, Yixing's head poking out.

"You made it," he says, tilting his head. "Get in."

Baekhyun climbs inside and shuts the door behind him. There's a moment where they just sit across from each other silently, but when Yixing takes a breath to speak, Baekhyun moves without thinking. Ignoring the cramped space, Baekhyun crawls into Yixing's lap and hugs him tight, and belatedly he thinks he's probably ruining Yixing's outfit and his makeup, but the stress of their not-really fight swallows Baekhyun and he just wants to be close to Yixing again. That's the only thing that's going to make him feel better.

"I'm sorry," he says, voice wobbly. "I'm sorry for yelling at you and trying to guilt you into being irresponsible just because I was being selfish."

Yixing rubs his back, then puts some distance between them so he can see Baekhyun's face. "There you go stealing my thunder. I wanted to apologize to you first about making you so worried all the time and not being around."

"Good, you should be," Baekhyun says, making Yixing laugh.

"Your silent treatment is pretty effective," Yixing says, brushing Baekhyun's hair back. "I missed the stories about your customers."

Baekhyun rests his head back on Yixing's shoulder. "It's cute you call my complaining 'stories'." A few beats go by. "Do you want to make out for a bit?"

Yixing laughs again. "Do I want to? Yes. But I don't think we should. I need to get back on set and there's no way I'll be able to stop if I start."

"That's a pretty good answer," Baekhyun sighs, the lazy stroke of Yixing's hand on his back turning him into putty. "Am I heavy?"

"No, you should stay right where you are."

Baekhyun's all too happy to do that and tries not to think about how they only have a few minutes. Under all his makeup, Yixing still smells like his own cologne and Baekhyun breathes in and out deeply. When the knock on the window comes, Baekhyun automatically tightens his arms around Yixing even more. "No, five more minutes," he says with a pout.

"Don't you have to be at work soon?" Yixing says, making no move to force Baekhyun to let go.

"No, I have nothing planned today."

Yixing finally pushes Baekhyun away. "Go on, I don't want you to lose your job," he says, and Baekhyun sighs heavily, sliding off, though Yixing catches his wrist as he drops back into the neighboring seat. "I mean it, though, being sorry. I know my schedule isn't easy to deal with."

Baekhyun smiles brightly. "But you'll be done soon," he says, wanting to be positive.

At that, Yixing makes a noise like he just remembered something and twists his body to grab a stack of papers from the row behind. "We got our final filming schedules this morning," he says, showing Baekhyun the last page. "I'm all yours after this day."

There's a date circled that's only two weeks away. "Really?" When Yixing nods, Baekhyun leans over the space between their seats and presses their lips together. "We're not leaving your apartment for a whole week."

"I'll hold you to it."

The second time someone knocks on the window, it's louder, more insistent. Yixing sighs and leans over Baekhyun to roll down the window.

"The director's going to start looking for you soon," Junmyeon says, only making eye contact with Yixing, then leaves promptly.

"Does he hate me?" Baekhyun says, gnawing on his lip nervously. He doesn't like it when people don't like him.

"No," Yixing says, running his thumb along Baekhyun's bottom lip to make him stop. "No one could hate you. I told him to apologize."

Baekhyun doesn't really care one way or another if Junmyeon apologizes, he's more concerned about if Junmyeon still sees him as some sort of threat to Yixing's career, but the guy is giving him zero clues.

Not wanting to get Yixing into trouble, Baekhyun kisses Yixing's cheek quickly, then opens the door before he gives in to his irresponsible side and steals Yixing away to some side alley. Also, he does actually need to keep his job.

"Don't let your director keep you out late again," he says, not really knowing what to say in semi-public. "Call me when you're done for the day, I don't care what time it is."

"I'm not going to wake you up."

"You better," Baekhyun says, slowly walking backwards. He tries to point threateningly, but doesn't really pull it off. "I'm going to be angry tomorrow if you don't."

"Goodbye, _bo xian_ ," Yixing says emphatically, waving him off. He looks 100 times lighter than fifteen minutes ago.

At work, Baekhyun smiles so hard he scares a small child.

+

Two weeks later means Baekhyun is two weeks closer to the beginning of Fall semester. Even so, nothing can come close to ruining his good mood. Yixing's still at his drama wrap-up dinner and Baekhyun completely doesn't expect him to be back until way past midnight, but that's fine. He wants Yixing to have a good time after working so hard. Also, if he was able to persevere for the past few days with no contact from Yixing, he can manage to keep waiting a few more hours.

He watches some TV and plays games on his phone, generally just bumming around until he feels tired enough to fall asleep. Yixing's bed still smells like him, so Baekhyun crawls in happily, wrapping the sheets around himself. He really wants to send a photo to Yixing, but it's probably the worst time to do so thinking about how many people he's around right now.

Baekhyun eventually drifts off thinking about the whole list of things he's going to make Yixing do together when his schedule is finally clear. Some of it is quite innocent like spending a quiet evening together catching up on TV shows, but most of it is not innocent at all. He doesn't think Yixing will mind.

It's that stretch of time in the middle of the night where it's hard to say if it's really late or really early. Outside, everything is still, but behind Baekhyun is a warm body clutching on to him and snoring softly. Baekhyun does not turn around, though he wants to. He does not say Yixing's name, though it's right on the tip of his tongue. Yixing's breath tickles the back of his neck a little, but he stays still, falling back asleep with Yixing tightening his arm around him the last thing he remembers.

+

When Baekhyun wakes up and it's light out, he's lying flat on his back. There's no more snoring. The tiniest bit of doubt slithers into his head. He blinks a few times, adjusting to the brightness, and looks over.

Yixing looks back at him, angelic in the sunlight, says good morning and asks what they should have for breakfast.

+

Yixing seems to have a list too and his has even more not innocent things on it. By dinner on the first day, they've defiled the bathroom counter, the living room floor, and Baekhyun is eyeing the dining table wondering how sturdy it is.

It's a little weird, actually, to turn around and have Yixing be there. Not weird enough to call attention to it though. In between their more rigorous activities, Baekhyun has barely left Yixing's side, though Yixing's hardly letting him go anywhere.

After Yixing orders dinner and hangs up, Baekhyun says from where he's been pasted against Yixing's back the whole time, "You're still here."

Before their dinner even arrives, Yixing asks what Baekhyun wants for breakfast tomorrow.

+

Eventually, they start to do more of the lazy, innocent things. A few days in, Junmyeon sends over a stack of scripts and pitches for Yixing to review and see if he wants any of them to be his next project. They curl up together on the couch and read scenes together, laughing through the more melodramatic lines.

There are still days Yixing goes out, appearing on a radio show here, a magazine interview there. One day he comes back from a photoshoot with his hair still all styled and it's so attractively tousled and shows off his forehead that Baekhyun makes Yixing pose all over the apartment so he can take no less than 500 pictures.

"Am I going to regret this?" Yixing says, draped out along the couch with one foot the floor. Baekhyun looms over him, the tip of his tongue curled against the corner of his mouth in concentration. "What if someone steals your phone?"

Baekhyun moves Yixing's arm so it rests above his head. "I'll upload these to the cloud and then delete the files."

Yixing hums. "I don't think that's any better."

"Stop talking, the movement's ruining your hair."

"Yes, your highness."

+

The thing Baekhyun doesn't think about is when Yixing has to go back to China. Or maybe he'll jet off to some other country. Either way, he knows soon Yixing will no longer be in Korea, but if buries his head in the sand, then Yixing won't ever leave. That's how it works, right?

So when he lets himself into Yixing's apartment that weekend and sees Yixing packing up all his belongings into two huge suitcases, he does what any sane person would do. He rushes up to Yixing, knocks a stack of shirts out of his hands and sprawls on top of the suitcases, ignoring the way the edges dig into his ribs.

Yixing looks at him funny. "What are you doing?"

"I didn't say you could leave!"

Yixing picks up his shirts and starts folding them again. There's a small smile on his face. "I'm leaving?"

"Is this funny to you?" Baekhyun says, sitting up and putting his hand over the shirt Yixing's folding. He doesn't say how upset he is, but he knows it shows on his face. Yixing's expression softens and he pushes Baekhyun onto his back, hovering over him.

"If I was going somewhere far away for a long time," Yixing says, kissing Baekhyun softly between every few words, "I would tell you far in advance."

Baekhyun tucks his fingers into Yixing's front pockets. "Then why are you packing?"

"Because I'm not going far away. This place was being paid for by the broadcasting company. I'm moving five minutes away to a place closer to my company's office."

Baekhyun stares. "You're staying in the country?"

Yixing plays with Baekhyun's hair. "The drama did really well. They want my next project to be here again."

"You're staying in the country!" Baekhyun throws his arms around Yixing, hugging him tightly.

Yixing laughs against Baekhyun's neck. "I'm glad you're so happy," he says, pressing a kiss to the skin under his lips. "Will you help me pack now instead of knocking my clothes to the floor?"

"Okay, but let's make out some more first."

Rolling his eyes, Yixing groans but doesn't move off of Baekhyun. "I'm not going to get anything done today."

"That's not true."

"Don't say it," Yixing warns, but how can Baekhyun pass up such an opportunity?

"You're gonna do me."

Yixing reprimands him by kissing him silly, though it's hardly a punishment when it's what Baekhyun had asked for anyway. Later, when his prediction becomes reality, he doesn't even say I told you so.

+

During one of the rare days Baekhyun actually heads back to his own apartment, he walks into the living room only to be immediately accosted by Chanyeol. It's actually a bit insulting how easily Chanyeol's able to throw him over his shoulder, but he's dumped onto the couch before he can voice his offense. There, he and Jongdae bracket him in to keep him from escaping.

"Guys, I'm just here to do some laundry."

"No," Jongdae says, prodding Baekhyun's chest sharply. It hurts a bit. "I know honeymoon periods are a thing, but you've been ridiculous. Do you even remember that you have friends?"

"What?"

"We've seen you like, three times in the past month," Chanyeol says.

"That's a total lie."

"Fine," Jongdae says, rolling his eyes. "Four times. Honestly we're lucky if we even get you to send a sticker in the group chat."

Baekhyun scoffs, but then he actually thinks about it and realizes maybe they're right. He tries to remember when the last time he saw any of the three of them and is a mix of horrified and embarrassed when he can't. "Guys," he says, his puppy dog eyes coming out. "I'm a dick, I didn't even notice."

"Well, at least you know," Jongdae says, letting Baekhyun cuddle aggressively with him in apology.

"Is the guy you're seeing really _that_ great?" Chanyeol says. "I actually didn't know if you had broken up after that one week where you just stayed in your room the whole time."

"We didn't, I got upset about how much he was working," Baekhyun says, suddenly smiling. "But yeah, he is that great. He's perfect."

"Invite him out with us then, googley eyes, if that'll stop you from ignoring us," Chanyeol says. "We can all get barbecue or pocha."

Baekhyun bites his lip. "I don't think I can," he says. "He's still working random hours, so we usually just hang at his place."

"You mean do the deed on every available surface," Jongdae says, snorting. Baekhyun doesn't correct him.

"So?" says Chanyeol. "It's not like we need to make plans weeks in advance. Just call us the next time you're hanging out during dinner."

"Yeah, I'll try," Baekhyun says lightly.

He does end up doing his laundry, but hangs out with Jongdae and Chanyeol while waiting for it to finish, streaming a few episodes of whatever they're watching these days. Kyungsoo comes back right as an episode ends and looks surprised to see Baekhyun.

"You're here."

"I live here."

"Technically, you live here," Kyungsoo says, taking the grocery bags he has into the kitchen. Baekhyun follows him.

"Those two already guilt-tripped me about not being around," he says, hopping onto the counter as he watches Kyungsoo stock the fridge. "But feel free to tell me how much you've missed me."

"Actually it's been kind of nice only dealing with two loudmouths instead of three," Kyungsoo says, pouring a glass of water for himself. Baekhyun's pout is on the sulkier side. "Don't do that. You know I'm happy to see you. How's the boy?"

Once again, Baekhyun is struck by the urge to spill all his secrets. It's so unlike him to keep things to himself, especially things that make him so happy, and he starts justifying that telling Kyungsoo could be okay. Kyungsoo is great at being discreet. But how would he even begin to explain? Should he just put it out there that he's been dating a celebrity for the past four months? Will Kyungsoo think it's outrageous and laugh at him?

"Hey." Kyungsoo is in front of him and places a hand on Baekhyun's knee. In the living room, Jongdae and Chanyeol are cackling over some variety show they've switched to. "Come on, those two are noisy."

Baekhyun slides off the counter and follows Kyungsoo to his room. He's reminded of that afternoon when Kyungsoo talked him out of the panic he was feeling after Junmyeon found out about him and suddenly feels thankful for having such a great friend. In his mushy mood, he has loose lips.

"The boy is Yixing," he blurts out, and he can't stop once he's started. "I know it sounds ridiculous, but it's true. He came back and asked me out to dinner. And then we became boyfriends. I like him so much it hurts."

Kyungsoo sits at his desk and spins his chair around to face Baekhyun. He's smiling. "I know."

"What?"

"You left your phone out once and he texted you. I saw his name pop up."

Baekhyun is quickly becoming the shocked one in this conversation. "What? When?"

Kyungsoo scratches behind his ear. "Before finals?"

"You've known this whole time?"

Kyungsoo shrugs. "You obviously wanted to keep it a secret, so I pretended not to know."

Baekhyun collapses onto Kyungsoo's bed and lies back, a bit dazed. "What about Chanyeol and Jongdae?"

"Oh, they definitely know too," Kyungsoo says. "Didn't you think it was too easy that Jongdae never pestered you to say who your boyfriend was? I only saw your phone by accident, those two probably took it while you were asleep and read your messages."

Baekhyun's too shocked by how he kept Yixing's identity to himself for nothing to be pissed at the invasion of privacy. "Oh my god."

"You didn't think it was weird when they started watching Yixing's drama? When have they ever watched anything where the main plot is a love line?"

Baekhyun takes a pillow and shoves it over his face for a few seconds, then bolts up and flings it at Kyungsoo. His throws are terrible though, so Kyungsoo catches it easily. "Why didn't any of you say anything? I've been dying keeping this to myself!"

Kyungsoo laughs. "Because it was kind of fun seeing how long you could last. Though we thought about saying something that week when you seemed really upset, but we didn't know how and you holed yourself up the entire time."

"I hate you guys."

"Has Chanyeol asked you to invite him over yet?"

"He mentioned it earlier."

Kyungsoo shrugs. "If you want to. If he wants to. We're your friends, we're not going to do anything stupid."

Baekhyun bites his thumb. "I'll think about it." But he's already drawn to the idea of Yixing meeting and getting along with his friends. He stands up. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to kill those two for deceiving me."

"That's melodramatic, but okay."

His plan doesn't really work out because two against one wrestling isn't really fair. Chanyeol is mostly relieved ("Oh my god, I can finally use his name.") and Jongdae gives as good as he gets, trapping Baekhyun in a headlock while he criticizes him for not trusting them sooner.

Kyungsoo later finds the three of them collapsed on the floor, exhausted. He barely pays them any attention and announces he's ordering pizza.

Yixing texts and asks what he wants for dinner.

**byun baek:** actually I haven't seen my friends for a while  
 **yixing:** :) ok have fun  
 **yixing:** call me later

Chanyeol catches the love dovey smile on his face and starts teasing him, prodding his side. Baekhyun escapes and darts after Kyungsoo.

"I want extra cheese!"

+

11pm on a Friday would make it pretty hard to spot his friends in the pockets of families and other groups of friends who've also come down to spend the evening by the river, but Chanyeol's tall frame and distinct booming voice makes it easy for Baekhyun to find them. Next to him, Yixing has his hands in his pockets and looks around curiously.

Yixing had been completely open and enthusiastic about meeting Baekhyun's friends. When Baekhyun had casually mentioned they were going to chill by the river earlier tonight, Yixing had said easily, "Should we join them?"

Baekhyun wasn't convinced being in such a popular place was a good idea and now that they're here, he's even more nervous, but it seems he's the only one between them that is.

"Do you see them?" Yixing says. He's dressed casual in jeans and a white t-shirt, and a black cap is tugged low over his eyes. Baekhyun didn't think it was much of a disguise, but Yixing had laughed and said it was more suspicious if he tried to hide himself.

Baekhyun turns and says, "Maybe we should go somewhere more low key."

Yixing just pivots him back, but leaves his hands on Baekhyun's shoulders. "It'll be fine," he says. "Lead the way."

Kyungsoo sees them first and pauses in whatever he was saying to wave at them. Yixing waves back more excitedly than Baekhyun. His anxiety simmers a little when he sees how tongue-tied Jongdae and Chanyeol get, especially after they spent hours gloating about how casual and chill they'd be. Yixing takes it all in stride and is the one who sits first, pulling Baekhyun down next to him. For a while, it's actually just Kyungsoo and Yixing talking, Yixing asking about what Kyungsoo studies and how they all met. Somewhere in the middle, Jongdae and Chanyeol figure out how to speak again and just when Baekhyun is about to relax, Chanyeol has to open his big mouth.

"So, what made you ask out this disaster of a human being?"

"Wow, look at the time," Baekhyun says, grabbing Yixing's wrist. "We should go, he has a very early schedule."

"No, I don't," Yixing says, easily escaping Baekhyun's grip and slinging his arm around Baekhyun's shoulders instead. "Do you not want me to tell your friends how cute I thought you were?"

Baekhyun covers his face when his friends cackle at him.

"We _definitely_ want to hear about it," Jongdae says. He reaches for a beer from the convenience bags in the middle, offering it to Yixing, then takes another one for himself. "This conversation is months overdue."

Yixing squeezes Baekhyun's shoulders briefly. "I just liked everything about him. I thought he was attractive and friendly, but then he introduced himself in Chinese and that plus his smile basically meant I had no chance."

Baekhyun's face is on fire. He thinks about digging a hole 50 meters deep and never coming out. Beside him, Chanyeol makes gagging noises.

"I don't think I've ever seen Baekhyun this embarrassed," Kyungsoo says, completely amused.

"I was told early on my flirting was dangerous, but also not to stop."

"Sounds like Baekhyun," Jongdae says, still snickering. "Ultimately driven by his vanity."

Yixing takes a good look at Baekhyun. "I don't think so," he says, rubbing Baekhyun's knee absently. "He's been really selfless towards me."

No one says anything to that and Baekhyun grows warm for a different reason, not really knowing how to respond to Yixing's sudden sincerity. He wants to kiss him, but they're in public, even if the crowd has thinned out some as it nears midnight.

"Baekhyun has his moments," Kyungsoo says, then asks Yixing what his next project is going to be, easily pivoting the conversation.

They stay out until past one in the morning. Baekhyun finishes two beers even though every single person, including Yixing, asked if he really wanted to do that. He insisted he'd be fine, but when they get up to leave, he has to lean heavily against Yixing when they walk up the hill to the main road to catch taxis home.

After some friendly arguing, Yixing agrees to take Baekhyun in the first taxi that stops and waves goodbye to everyone before and after getting in. Baekhyun doesn't care as much since he'll see them again soon and instead drops his head onto Yixing's shoulder to doze the whole ride back to Yixing's new apartment.

But not before he feels Yixing press a kiss to the top of his head.

+

The happy trill signaling the arrival of a new customer rings through the store. Baekhyun mumbles "welcome" as he flips the page of his textbook. He hears a child ask her mommy to buy some banana milk. The door chimes again a few minutes later as Baekhyun hands the mother their purchases. He goes to greet the new customer, but there's no one there. Did he imagine it?

But something touches his leg then and he screams, nearly falling over. There's a person crouching behind the counter inches from him and he almost screams again, wonders what he has nearby that he can use as a weapon, but the person tugs his mask down and it's a face Baekhyun knows.

"Are you trying to send me to the grave early?" he screeches as quietly as he can. At least Yixing looks apologetic. "What are you doing here?"

But before Yixing can say anything the familiar commotion of a bunch of girls get closer and Yixing mimes frantically for Baekhyun to act normal while he makes himself as small as possible.

The doors slide open and Baekhyun shifts so his body blocks part of the view behind the counter. He wonders if these are the same girls from all those months ago.

"Did Lay come by here?"

Baekhyun puts on his best blank stare. "Who?"

"He looks like this," one of the girls says, shoving a photo of Yixing in his face. It's a pretty good shot, he wonders if there's a high-res copy online.

"Uh, I saw some guy walk past like two minutes ago, seemed in a hurry," he says, pointing outside as he studies the picture some more. It's a _really_ annoyingly attractive candid shot. "I guess it could've been this dude."

"Come on," a different girl snaps from the door. "We're going to lose him!"

When they leave, Baekhyun slides his textbook back in front of him and finishes the page he was on, mouthing the words to himself so the content will stick better in his brain. Once he's sure the girls aren't coming back, he looks down at where Yixing seems to be completely relaxed, scrolling through something on his phone. "Are you just going to sit there? There's drinks to restock."

Surprise flickers across Yixing's face, then he laughs softly and stands, stretching his arms over his head. "Yes, boss," he says, letting his hand drift across Baekhyun's ass before he heads to the back room.

It wouldn't be a surprise if Yixing actually came out with a cart of drinks, so Baekhyun follows quickly and runs right into Yixing's chest when he turns the corner.

"Why are you in such a rush?" Yixing says, amusement coating his words.

"Shut up," Baekhyun says and basically launches himself at Yixing to kiss him firmly. "What are you doing here? Why are you always getting chased down by where I work?"

"I don't know why they always find me here."

Baekhyun takes a deep breath, catching hints of Yixing's cologne. "I thought you had a schedule tonight."

"We had to postpone," Yixing says. "So I thought I'd see if my boyfriend wanted to have dinner with me."

"Only if we go back to your place after so I can have dessert _on_ you."

"Wow," Yixing laughs, taking both of Baekhyun's hands and threading their fingers together. "I can fulfill that request. It's the least I can do for the guy who's saved me twice."

"Gosh, I'm a great boyfriend."

The weather is getting colder. Most days, Baekhyun leaves the apartment with a sweatshirt, stealing one of Yixing's when he stays over on the weekends. Pre-production has started on another drama, which means beginning the cycle of seeing Yixing less. It's easier this time around. Not by a lot, but enough, especially in these moments when Yixing pulls him close and looks at him like he's everything and Baekhyun will want for nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was supposed to have a different happy ending, but i ran out of time and i didn't feel like making bbh sad again anyway.


End file.
